


Love Never Comes Easy

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami and Sanji are good friends for some time now. But what will happen in the night of Nami's birthday party, that changes their relationship forever? A Nami x Sanji modern AU (first uploaded on Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late At Night

1: Late at night

'What the hell of a party', the young woman with fiery-orange hair thought smiling to herself, as her friends had gathered by the door and bid their goodbyes. It had been her birthday and what better time it was to celebrate than on a Saturday night? All her friends took free from work and came to visit her. She was always too happy to meet them, since she knew most of them ever since she visited school. But since all of them had regular jobs, their time together suffered. Still, they always try to meet each other and stay in contact.

“This party was Super!“, her friend Franky said, who had quite a strange, turquoise hairstyle and a very muscular body, standing in his signature pose. 

“Yohoho, I hope it was most joyful for you. As I hope to see now your pan-“

“No“, she instantly interrupted the professional Musician Brook, as she looked up in his face. He was very thin and somehow reminded her of a skeleton. He was the oldest in their little group of nine and, as long as she knows him, she will never understand his love for his afro.

“Nah, there could have been more booze...“, mumbled the green-haired man with a grumpy look on his face. Yet, Zoro always had something to be grumpy about. His girlfriend and her best friend Robin just smiled.

“Don't worry, everything was just fine“ she said, embracing her as a sign of goodbye. 

“The meat was awesome! Hey, Zoro, can't we stop somewhere to grab some more food. I am hungry“ said Luffy, a young man with a stomach as big as his heart. “Please?“ he insisted with a whiney voice, while Usopp, a man with the longest and strangest nose she had ever seen began to imitate Luffy.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the two and while shaking his head, he went through the door and down the stairs. „That sounds like a yes!“, cheered Usopp, as they started to follow him. 

“I hope that this time not much time will pass, until we meet again” Chopper, their youngest friend, mumbled under his breath. She smiled and patted his head. He was always like a little brother to her and it somehow made her sad, when he said that.

“Don't worry, Chopper. As long as we all have some time in our schedules once or twice a month... And we are all friends, right? So, it's always easy to stay in contact as long as there are phones and the internet. Plus – you can always visit me” she said, trying to cheer him up.

He nodded, then turned and left together with Robin and Brook.

She smiled, as she leaned against the closed door, being happy and glad at the same time that she had such great friends.

She lingered there for some minutes, knowing that there was one of her friends still left. Then she heard the noises of plates and dishes carried around from the kitchen and she knew he had finished smoking on her small balcony. 

As she entered her kitchen, he looked up from the sink, smiling that warm smile, that was only meant for her. His blonde hair was hiding one of his eyes, yet showed freely his other and that strange curly eyebrow. 

Sanji was always dressed probably, with nice suits, matching dress shirts and ties. Ever since she knew him, he tried to be liked by any pretty female and has a very flirty, loveseeking site to him. But he was always smart and kind. Not to forget that he is the best cook she knew. 

She had to admit, that she liked for some time now, but tried to avoid her feelings. She never wanted a relationship with a friend. That was to difficult and too annoying, she thought. So she always tried to ignore his flirty behavior.

“Don't you want to go home? It's already late and everybody else left.”

His jacket laid next to his tie on the counter, while he was washing the dirty dishes for her. Yep, he was always too kind, while he was helping her in any way possible.

“It's just those plates, my dearest Nami-swan. And since it's your birthday you have all the rights to lean back and relax. I will do it for you.”

“But it's already late and you still need to get home” Nami reminded him, while pushing her hair back in a high ponytail and grabbing a towel to assist him. Before she started, she glanced at him, standing to his right. Never would she admit it but she was worried. It was already past 2 in the morning and he also drank a few glasses of wine. So he couldn't drive by himself and needed to take a taxi. 

“I am a big boy, you know? I can handle that by myself, so don't worry, Nami-swan.”

But she did.

She would drive him over to his apartment but she did also drink. And she didn't want to get caught by the oficals, since she would definitely loose her licence, especially since she already has a ticket for driving to far, only two weeks ago.

In silence the cleaned the dishes and when she finished trying them, he put them in the drawers for her.

“Then stay here, overnight. You have to work late tomorrow, right? So you can sober up all day and then take your car home. Please...” Nami pleaded, not trusting the shady taxi drivers at this time of night.

“But I don't want to be any trouble for you.“

“You won't be. Don't worry. I have enough pillows and blankets for you to keep warm“ Not that he needed them on the beginning of July. “And I can make you some breakfast. So, don't worry. You are one of my friends, remember?”

“Nami-swan is so kind! So I won't decline your offer” Sanji happily sighed. 

“I will stay, then.”  
\---

“I found some light blankets and a few more pillows. I hope-” Nami said, more mumbling to herself than anybody else, while stepping into her living room. As a good host she wanted to provide Sanji with the best sleeping place possible, which was her bed. But this offer he declined, saying that the couch would be just fine. 

Yet, when she entered the room, she found him sitting shirtless before her, looking surprised by himself.

“That's very kind of you, Nami-swan. I very much appreciate it.”

“Do you need anything else?” Nami asked while handing him everything. “You know, where you can grab yourself something to drink. And the toilette is right-”  
“Everything is just perfect.” Sanji interrupted her, still smiling very kindly. “You are a great host, believe me. Now go to sleep, I can handle everything.”

Nami nodded.

She just wanted to be absolutely sure, that everything was okay, since this was the first time that any of her friends was staying at her home overnight. This was a whole new experience for her.

Backing out slowly of the room, glancing nervously between his naked chest and that kind smile on his face, she added:

“Are you sure, you can sleep on this couch? It's not the most comfortable piece of furniture.”

“Nami-swan...” he murmured with a daring voice, while his visible eyebrow was slowly rising. “If it's bothering you, that I am staying here, then I will just call myself a taxi.”

“No, everything is fine.” Yet there was this little bit of uneasiness. It's not like she didn't trust him, yet she couldn't suppress this feeling in her stomach. The reason was just her memories, remembering the last time she had somebody staying with her overnight.

Slowly Sanji stood up from where he was sitting, walking over to her. He knew what the problem was. She knew it by the look on his face.

“Nothing will happen to you. I promise, my dearest Nami-swan. And again I am telling you: If there is a problem with me staying here, then I will leave immediately.”

She nodded again, slower this time. Then she looked up to his eyes, smiling softly.

“You know me too well, Sanji-kun.” She sighed before she continued. “I just need to settle my nerves. Will you give me some company while drinking a glass of wine.”

“Sure.”  
\---  
No, Nami wasn't the girl, that would normally do something like this.

Yet, being up so late at night, having a birthday party and somebody staying over in your flat, plus drinking some wine, ones brain can do strange things.

Right now Nami and Sanji were standing in the kitchen, chatting, while both of them were holding a glass of wine. It was already past 4 in the morning and their mood was very high. They laughed and make jokes, while coming closer and closer to each other.

No, she wasn't such a girl, but with him standing shirtless before her, while being so kind, funny and flattering at the same time, she couldn't handle herself anymore. So she grapped his glass and put them on the counter, surprising him by her strange behavior.

Then, in a swift motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her against him and pressing her lips on his. The kiss was intoxicating, while the world was starting to spend around her. First there was this little fear rising up inside her, wondering if she stepped to far. Then he embraced her, too, leaning into the kiss more.

There was passion and fire between them. Chest were pressing against eachother. Finger interwined in hair. They pulled against remaining clothing.

And as Nami started to lean him into her bedroom, they both knew, that he wouldn't sleep on the couch that night.


	2. The Conversation

2: The Conversation

Hell, his shitty head was aching. And as he was waking up, everything around him started to spin. He tried to remember what happened and why he was feeling like this, but Sanji just couldn't get a grip of it. 

So he tried to lay on his back, feeling dozens of cushions and pillows around him, while beeing covered by a thick blanket. It's smell reminded him of something. Or someone. Of fruits. Of Mikan and a very tiny bit of money. Of Nami-swan...

His eyes jolted open, as a flashback of memories attacked his mind, making his head hurt even more.

Nami. Her birthday party. Him drinking something and needing to stay in her flat for the night. Even more drinking...

He gulped, trying to sit up, while holding his heavy head.

Kissing... The pulling on their clothes... Skin against skin...

He looked down on himself and beneath his blanket. 

Yes, Sanji was still very naked. 

Looking back up, he tried to search for her. But she wasn't anywhere in her bedroom. 

There were a few things they needed to talk about. He needed to be sure, that she was alright. Surely she was angry. And what would it mean for their friendship?

Fear gripped his heart and he started to panic.

Did they even had any protection? What if she was pregnant now? What would their friends say, if they would going to be parents? What would his foster father Zeff say?

It's not that he didn't like Nami. Even more than that. Ever since he knew her, he had some special feelings for her. Yet he knew that she deserved better than him.

But Sanji also knew, that she would never want a relationship with a friend. And he would consider himself a close friend of hers, remembering all the moments they spent together. 

Very carefully he stood up and made his way over to the door, where his boxers where lying, thanking god by the way, that he didn't choose the white ones with hearts on. Pulling them on, he also listened carefully, if he could hear her somewhere in her flat.

Everything was silent. He knew that she liked her sleep, but knowing her, he suspected that this wasn't the perfect situation she wanted to find herself in. Nami probably wanted to ignore whatever happened between them and left him alone in her apartment. 

Maybe...just maybe... it would be for the best.

He shook his head on this thought.

No! They needed to talk about it, to get it out of the way and to save whatever was left of their friendship.

Carefully he opened the door and peeked into the hallway. 

All of her shoes were in the same place, like the night before. So she was still at home, at least.

Then he heard a quiet humming. It was Namis voice behind it and quietly he began to follow it towards the kitchen. He peeked inside, trying to be as silent as possible, so she wouldn't notice him.

There she was in all her beauty.

She had pulled her tons of wonderful orange locks in a bun, while loose strands of hair where still falling from it. Nami didn't wear much – just one of his old, pink dress shirts. He knew he had borrowed it to her, while she always was denying it. Yet it showed perfectly her long legs, while it offered a pretty good few to all her curves.

Yes, this woman before him looked absolutely stunning and lovely at the same time.

Watching her making pancakes, while looking absolutely sexy at the same time made his nose tingle slightly. For some time now he had a strange nose bleeding problem, whenever he felt the slightest hint of arousal. He thanked any heavenly creature he could name, that his problem occurred last night. It would have been a total mood killer and surely Nami would have been grossed out.

“Sanji?” He suddenly heard her surprised voice. “You are already awake?”

He blinked, not knowing what to do. She sounded so casual, as if nothing happened between them. He wasn't entirely sure, how he should react.

So he just tried to stay calm, looked directly into her face and avoided any eye contact with her exposed body. 

“I always awake early” Sanji told her truthfully. “And as I see you are already making breakfast. May I lend you a hand?”

Since she wasn't acting any different, so would he. He didn't want to attract any attention. Nami maybe did drink too much wine the night before and she wasn't remembering anything.

“Just sit down. I am nearly finished. Plus, you are my guest, so it shouldn't bother you.” She smiled, looking him directly into his eyes.

So Sanji merely nodded and did as he was told.

A small hint of disappointment began to rise inside of him. He knew that the conversation would have been quite embarrassing. Yet, there had been this little gleam of hope inside of him, especially seeing her in her old shirt. That spark of hope, he dared to have, of getting closer to her, starting more then just a friendship. That the last night meant something in her eyes.

But now he was thinking that everything was just a mere mistake.

“Do you want to have some coffee? Or tea?” Nami asked with this casual voice again.

“No, water is just fine.”

She smiled and nodded, placing a filled glass in front of him, while also handing him a plate staked with pancakes and this wonderful orange sauce, only she could make so perfectly. He thanked her, but tried to avoid her gaze, as she sat in front of him.

“Are we now going to have this embarrassing conversation about last night?” Nami suddenly asked him.

Since this was the exact moment where he was sipping on his drink, he choked on this water and began to cough uncontrollably.

So she did remember, too! He knew she was good at acting, but never actually understood, how perfect she could be. Until now.

Nami stared at him. Waiting. Judging him. Her lips were pressed into a thin line.

And he stared back. Sanji wasn't sure, what he should tell her.

So, after some silence the young man calmly agreed.

“Yes...”

“So...?”

It definitely wasn't the easiest conversation ever. Especially not during breakfast, while he was still dehydrated and this wonderful woman still looking too good in front of him.

Again they stared at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do.

It then was Nami again, who took the lead, crossing her arms and leaning back in her stool.

“So it was a one-time thing. Right?”

“Sure. We are friends. And friends don't do things like that.”

“Having sex, you mean?”

“Ye-yeah, you name it.”

Sanji looked at his pancakes in front him. Namis gaze was just too much for him to bear. But he could hear her sigh clearly.

“And it was the alcohols fault all alone.”

“Yes. We clearly drank too much” Sanji agreed again, holding the fork in his hand as if it was the only line to keep him save.

“And nobody will ever hear about it.” Her voice was now more dangerous, much like a growl.

“Of course not!” Sanji cringed at the pure thought of it, knowing his friends and their comments to well.

“But...” Nami started to say but took a deep breath, before finishing her sentence “But it wasn't bad, was it?”

This took Sanji by surprise and with a dumbfounded expression he looked back up and met her eyes. Blinking at the same time.

The sex with Nami was great. Beyond words. Perfect, he would even admit. 

He had to remember the way he was holding her, while their breathing increased. How he had discovered her whole body with his fingers and lips. How she clawed at his back with one hand, tearing at his hair with the other, while she came. How she had breathed his name, while doing so.

“I have to admit, that it was the best sex I had in months.” She murmured, while standing up to fetch some more coffee. “Maybe even the best sex...I ever had...” she whispered with her back turned to him.

Sanji couldn't help the smirk that emerged on his lips. This was just to good of a compliment. It wasn't something he heard every day. Especially not from such an amazing woman as Nami.

“You are so kind, Nami-swan” Sanji swooned.

It took her some time to get back to him. She was leaning against the counter by her coffee machine, seemingly thinking about something. But when she returned she had a slight blush on her cheeks.

“So maybe...” Nami started to say, holding the mug between her palms, while looking down, avoiding this time his gaze. “No, forget about it. It was just some stupid thought.”

“No, just tell me, Nami-swan. Surely its well thought through.”

Slowly she looked up, while her cheeks turned even more red than before.

“Can I ask you a question, Sanji-kun? When was the last time you have been intimate with another woman?”

“Around 10 months. Why are you asking?” Sanji answered without hesitation. He would never lie to her and if she wanted to know it, then she would have a reason behind it.

“Ten months...” she repeated more to herself, than for him and she started to smile again. It was a strange smile, but Sanji knew about it well. This little feature meant that Nami had something in mind. A plan. Something that will change things forever.

“It's been 6 months for me, just for you to know. What I was thinking about is very simple: Just have sex!”

“What? Wait! Now?” 

He was just too shocked to move or to say anything else. 

Sanji hadn't expected to outcome of their conversation like this. He was expecting stuttered, embarrassing excuses and dared to never mention it again. But he wasn't ready for any of this. Just the thought of her, seeing her in all daylight, while holding her again, gasping for air in unison, while reaching an unspoken limit together was just too much for him to bear.

His nose started to cripple again and Sanji knew he was close to a nosebleed.

“Not now” Nami corrected herself. “But we leave open the possibility to sleep with each other, whenever we like.”

“So you want to be friends with benefits?” Sanji demanded to know, rising his eyebrow.

“Exactly” Nami nodded, smirking. “And we have this option just as long as we both want to. Whenever one of us wants to stop, then it's perfectly okay. So we could have a little of physical contact, but without feelings. You know, as an extra way of relaxing. And to be intimate without a relationship. And it won't get in the way of our friendship.”

She had a few good points.

Since Sanji was working some days over 14 houres and 7 days the week, he felt often strained. Zoro said he needed to train more, while Luffy insisted, that he should eat more. Yet the young man was clearly missing somebody to be close to. Somebody to hold and to feel the warmth of another body. If he would accept Nami's offer, he could have these things, while not worrying about their friendship. And see her more often, than all of their other friends.

Yeah, he liked her, but Sanji knew that she was against a relationship with a friend. So this was the best thing he could hope for.

“If you don't want to, then-”

“No, no” Sanji interrupted quickly, shaking his head. “It was amazing, right? So it would just make sense to continue it.”

Her smile grew into a sexy smirk, crossing her arms so, that an amazing cleavage was showing and Sanji suddenly had the feeling, that this pink dress shirt was far hiding too much from her body. And his boxers were suddenly far to tight.

Forgetting for the moment about the pancakes, but making a note to eat them later since he hated to waste food, he stood up from where he was sitting, walking around the counter, never leaving her gaze.

“That sounds like a good plan, Sanji-kun. But-” Nami interrupted him this time, before he could reach out for her “..., no kissing on lips, okay?”

“What? Why? Last night we did that, too.”

“Kissing is for relationships, only. Is this okay with you?”

Uncertainly Sanji looked at her. Studying her. But this was another good point, she had there. And he agreed again.

“So, then is everything fine, yes?”

“Yes, Sanji-kun” Nami said calmly, while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, looking very ravishing, exposing her slender neck.

“Good. Because right now I have to plan to get you out of my shitty shirt.” Sanji muttered, before pulling Nami in his arms, while his lips were finding the base of her neck. “Because I want to take a shower. And that's where I want you to scream my name.”


	3. The Architect And Her Boss

Starting off their beneficial part of their friendship wasn't that easy, although it was merely Sex in their eyes.

First of all they needed to fit in each others schedule. It wasn't easy with both of their jobs. 

Sanji was working in one of the best restaurants in the whole city as a chef. It was called Baratie. It was run by his foster father Zeff, a strange, grumpy man with a bizarre mustache. So the young man always wanted to be absolutely sure, if everything was alright. Most of the time he was even thinking, that all the other cooks needed his help. And he was also saving most of his money to start his own restaurant. Yet he was living in a good district and Nami loved his apartment. It was classy and modern at the same time and it always smelled of the delicious foods, Sanji was making. And of his smoking, but it wasn't bothering Nami in any way.

Nami on the other hand was in her office only from Monday till Friday. She was an architect. Her drawing skills got her there. And hell – she could draw amazing things just from her mind. But she didn't like her work, mostly because of her boss – Mister Arlong. He was a creepy guy with a strange nose and a bluish tone to his skin. Always was he looking at her, like a shark, ready to eat its prey. He liked her visions of building, but rarely approved them to be actually built and he was always giving her some strange tasks, which she still always fulfilled. Her friends were saying, that Arlong was only doing it for his entertainment. 

But Nami also wasn't only working during week, but most of the time she took her work home. It was straining her, since she was often sitting over her drafts until early in the morning. And then there was always the fear, with a project was given to her. But Nami had managed to have enough money on her bank account, to spend it on her rent for the next year. She always wanted to be on the save site with it. That was also the reason, why she was living in a more run-down area of the city. But she always tried to make her home as cosy as possible, to forget the gun-wilding gangs in the streets or the stripbar wo blocks away. 

But next to their jobs, there was the distance between their flats. On a good day without any traffic problems, they would drive for at least an hour. Taking the underground, which was even more stressful, it would nearly be a two hour ride. But they never did that.

They also needed to be sure, that nobody was with them, while visiting the other by surprise. But this factor was until now always on their lucky site. Only one time Sanji bumped into Nojiko, Nami's adoptive sister, when he went to see her. He explained it to her, in forgetting his jacket after Nami's birthday party. She believed him, since he wasn't acting suspicious in any way.

But it was always difficult to get the other factors together. Most of the time they were working and couldn't give each other the pleasure, they were seeking for. Sometimes the traffic was just too bad for them to meet. And sometimes it has been a just to stressful day, to actually having sex, so they were just ending up tangled in the blankets and sleeping peacefully next to each other after the foreplay.

But the few times they actually met to have sex where just too good to be true. It was the best way to relax for both of them, while feeling each other close. They moved together perfectly, knowing very soon exactly, how to turn the other fast on or how getting to climax together.

Sanjis initial fear of getting Nami pregnant vanished fast. She took the pill each day at the exact same time, without needing any reminder. And she was very aware of her period and having those days were she was most fertile, Nami was even more careful. Those were exactly these days were they double protected themselves with him using a condom. But Sanji did absolutely approve with that. As much as he knew, that Nami would be the best mother imaginable, he didn't feel ready be a dad, yet.

So, all in all they were managing the friendship with benefits just well. 

They even managed to keep it a complete secret to their friends. They all weren't suspecting a thing, not even knowing what happened between them during the night after Nami's birthday party. 

When all nine of them were meeting on a Friday night, nearly six weeks later, Nami and Sanji just acted as if they haven't seen each other in all these days. 

Nami and Sanji were handling it perfectly fine, although the young woman sometimes found herself thinking more about Sanji, his lean and muscular body and his incredible use of his hands, than her work. Her daydreams were even sometimes frustrating her co-workers and so she needed to take more work home, than she wanted to.

This time she tried to keep her thoughts together, which was especially hard, considering the last night, where they met in Nami's flat. They both were so rapturous to see each other, that they didn't even managed to get to her bedroom. Ending up on the floor just behind the front door. She blushed, remembering the way Sanji did hold her wrists with one hand above her head, while caressing her body with the other. And she was very glad that the door was closed.

Memorizing this, she figured that she should send him a message right away, asking if they could meet that evening, too.

“Ah, Nami” She suddenly heard somebody say next to her, before she even had the chance to grab her phone. “Good to see you here. What is my best draftsman – sorry, draftswoman – doing?”

It was Mister Arlong, looming over her with his tall body and his massive muscles that made her beeing afraid of him in a strange way. She sometimes imagined how he could crash ones body with his bare arms, or how he could bite through her neck with his strange, pointed teeth.

“Just thinking about this building for these Baroque works guys.” Nami admitted with at least a bit of half truth. “I have a problem with the basin for the crocodiles. They are massive animals who need their space and excessive amounts of water. Is this Mister Crocodile really sure about it?”

Arlong looked over her shoulder to see the drawings she already made, nodding to himself, while checking.

“Yeah absolutely sure. But I am planning to give this project to somebody else. Maybe Chew...” Arlong murmured, thinking out loud.

Nami's eyes widened immediately. 

“But you gave this project to me, saying that I would be the best for the job!” 

It wasn't like she desperately wanted to finish this task. This whole casino on water with giant basins for crocodiles thing was straining her. But she wanted to be rewarded for it and as she remembered this Mister Crocodile guy she knew, that he was ready to spend a lot of money.

“And you are the best. That's why I would like to introduce you to another project. I only want you for this one.”

He told her about some client, merely referring to him as Enel. He was some guy that behaved as if he was some kind of god and when Nami did some research for him on the internet she knew, that he even dressed up like one. He wanted for his Skypia Corperation a massive office building with multiple floors, reaching somewhere in the sky. He wanted lots of gold to be used and the building itself should look very celestial.

To Nami it sounded a bit megalomaniac, as if she should build him some kind of renaissance styled church.

“The draft needs to be finished in three weeks.” Mister Arlong added.

This made Nami's eyes grow big, while her mouth was hanging open.

“Three weeks? Somethings like that normally takes me around 2 to 3 months!”

“You are the best, Nami. I am counting on you. And if you finish it in time, you will be granted with a good bonus.”

That's exactly what made Nami's ears ring – money. She dearly loved it and she would do nearly everything to have enough of it.

“That sounds promising, right? Then I will let you alone. You will do just fine, I know it. Let your imagination flow.”

With these last words Arlong vanished as fast, as he came.

Nami sighed, rubbing her temples to avoid any rising headache, while looking down on the white piece of paper in front of her.

That would be a difficult task and she didn't even know where to start!

The young woman grabbed a pencil, sharpening it. Pointing it towards the white in front of her, Nami started to draw some lines.

Something celestial it should be... She liked more modern buildings with sharp lines and lots of rough edges, mixed in with some soft roundings. Nami could also design wonderful little Victorian styled houses with all those little details and a bit creepy looking – those were the drawings her best friend Robin appeiciated the most. 

But to draw something heavenly was a totally new task for her.

Annoyed by the things she drew, Nami crumpled up the draft and threw it in her bin. She shook her head, turning her head to see a calendar.

Three weeks, she reminded herself. She only had three weeks to draw a skyscraper for a whole company, which should have this heavenly theme to it. It stressed her out already and it was only the first day.

The moment fear and panic gripped her heart was the exact moment where her mobile phone vibrated beneath her desk.

She had totally forgotten about Sanji! 

And right now she knew, that she needed a lot of time of intimacy to keep calm and relaxed. Nami was also glad that Sanji would also have enough stamina to fulfill this mission.

Before she answered his message she looked back on her working space before her, sighing. Those following three weeks will definitely strain all of her energy but Namis was sure, that effort was totally worth it. Especially worth the bonus.

While typing in her phone her desperate need for sex this evening, Nami wondered why she ever became an architect and how she ended up having a boss like this Mister Arlong.


	4. Happy

4: Happy

For Sanji those past few weeks were beyond amazing.

It wasn't like they met each and every day to sleep with each other. With their schedules it was nearly impossible to do so. Yet they managed to meet at least three or four times a week, spending their evenings and night together. Sometimes they would just leave to get back to their separated apartments. That's when they were reminded themselves, that they weren't in a relationship and that they needed to keep some space between them. 

Sometimes they were just to tired. Sanji enjoyed these times very much, since he was able to hold Nami close, while sleeping peacefully next to each other. When they awoke at the morning they both tried to play it of, as if it was normal for friends with benefits, too. But Nami didn't even seem to deny her liking in these acts. So this never stopped this little gleam of hope for more than friends in Sanji.

On this particular day it was during his break, when Sanji wondered, when they would meet again. 

The night before was just breathtaking with him taking over the dominant part. Holding her wrists and with that forbidding her to touch him in any way possible wasn't something he normally did. But by the reactions he gained from Nami, Sanji knew that she liked it. And he did, too.

He would never do something that Nami would not approve. Their intimacy was for them both for pleasure. As a big gentleman as Sanji was, he always wanted to be absolutely sure that she received most of it. It always payed out for them both in the end.

Sanji was smoking to calm his nerves during his break, when he checked his phone, noticing that he hadn't received a message from her, yet. But he knew perfectly well, that they both had free during the late evening hours, unless she was working on a strange project again.

So Sanji just asked if everything was alright. It didn't take her long to answer.

Reading the words on the display Sanji knew that he needed to smoke just another cigarette. Nami clearly demanded to meet this night and as she wrote: “Be sure to have enough stamina for me.”

That sounded like a rough day for her. And an even tougher night for him – not that he minded. 

Something had probably happened at her work and Sanji would bet that it had to do with this shitty moron of Arlong. He never met him but only hearing Nami's stories of him made him go angry. He hated this man for treating Nami like he did. The only thing that stood in his way of kicking that shitty asshole's butt was Nami herself. 

Yes, her drawing skills were on a divine level, but she wasn't happy to work for that guy. She could do better in any other job. But she insisted to stay.

Ever since she started to work for this Mister Arlong guy, it made Sanji sad. He knew Nami well. Knew her tragic past: How her parents died when she was very young and being adopted by this lovely woman Bell-mere and her husband Genzo together with her sister Nojiko. And then Bell-mere died. Was killed by some crazy guy with a gun on the street, right in front of her adoptive daughters. 

Nami was only five years old, back then.

They met years later during school. She has always been very charming and lovable. But also very clever and smart, talented and funny. And she also could get annoyed fast, especially when their friends Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were doing some stupid things. Or when Zoro got lost again, since he had the orientation of a dead pile of moss. She could also get annoyed by him, when he was acting like a pervert or when he was too flirty with other women.

But it didn't bother Sanji in any way. He liked all of her traits and all he ever wanted her to have, was absolute happiness. And he always wished to be a part of it.

Sanji wanted her to change her job. He always thought how she would be perfect in working with children. She had this natural aura to her that made every child she ever met like her instantly. But she declined all his efforts in telling her so.

Sanji sighed and looked up in the sky. The smoke of his cigarette vanished in to thin air. 

He just hoped that they made the right decision.

 

It was nearly eleven in the evening when Sanji finally arrived home. He always chose to walk, since it only took him around 20 minutes. But since he knew that somebody was already waiting for him, he tried to hurry as much as possible, even sometimes ignoring the traffic lights. So on this evening he needed just half of the time. 

While he was standing outside of his apartment he even tried to suppress this sudden urge to smoke. 

Nami never told him if she accepted his habit or if it disgusted her. But he didn't want to bother her in any way with smelly clothes or a bad breath. So he always tried to have at least an hour between his last cigarette and their meetings. He wasn't a chain smoker but he was sure, that his doctors where thanking him for that.

As fast as Sanji could he ran up the stairs to his apartment.

He always had a spare key hiding beneath his door mattress, but he never had any use of it. Until now, since Nami used this opportunity to enter his flat, whenever she arrived earlier. 

Checking the key he noticed that it laid different this time.

He couldn't help the smirk that emerged, feeling the temperature rise around him. Sanji knew that he was now mere moments away from feeling her beautiful body against his. 

Entering his home he looked around and listened carefully.

“Nami-swan, are you already here?” Sanji asked, getting rid of his shoes and his jacket, noticing noises from his kitchen. Yet, she wasn't answering.

“Nami-swan? Is everything alright?” He demanded to know, not knowing why she was staying quiet.

A strange feeling began to rise in his stomach, following the noise of rustling paper and a desperate sigh to his kitchen. 

There she was sitting, with her back turned to him. She was looking through some of her drafts, while holding a pencil with one hand. One of her feet bounced nervously up and down, being a clear sign that she was stressed or annoyed. 

Sanji had seen her often in a state like this, finding it interesting and sexy how she concentrated on her task. But he had the feeling that this time her behavior was more intense, sensing that she had a really though day.

Still she hadn't shown any reaction, so he decided to take the lead and he approached her. 

Carefully he laid his hands on her shoulders, rubbing with his thumps her soft skin. She jolted in surprise and when she turned around he grinned at her.

“You are already here?” Nami asked in surprise, while stretching her back. “You came home early, did you?”

His grin grew wider, before laying his hands this time in her tights, stroking them, spreading her legs slightly in the progress to stand between them.

“No, it's exactly eleven o'clock, just as I told you.”

“Wait – what? It's already that late?” She turned her head to see the clock above the doorway. “I didn't notice how fast the time flee. I sank too deep in my work I suppose.”

“If you still need some time, then it's fine.” Sanji told her truthfully. “And we don't need to-”

“No!” Nami interrupted imedetially, rising her eyebrow in a sexy manner and leaning against him “You read the message, so you know what is awaiting you tonight.”

 

Sanji rolled off her body, lying on his back next to her. Both were still trying to catch their breaths, while Namis hand was still grasping the pillow beneath her head. Her eyes were opened wide, while small drops of sweat were glistering on her naked skin. 

He studied her in the dim light of his night lamp, while she was staring to the ceiling. Her chest was raising and lowering slower this time and again she had this concentrated look on her face.

Something was clearly bothering her.

He carefully moved closer again, until he pressed himself against her site. She didn't even twitch when he laid an arm around her hip, slowly kissing her exposed shoulder.

“What's going on in your mind? You didn't seem to be enjoying it.” Sanji said with a low voice.

She shook her head, before turning towards him, laying face to face and impossible close. 

“I did enjoy it!” Nami stated, pouting in a cute way. “I am always enjoying it. I am not faking it, if you were thinking that.”

“I wasn't thinking that!” Sanji reeled back, starting to caress her hip, while he propped up his head on the other hand. He wanted to see her better, still making sure he was very close to her. “You just didn't seem to be happy at all. And you where a little bit zoomed out. It took me twice the time to get you to scream for god and to moan my name. What's wrong, Nami? I feel that there is something bothering you.”

She made an annoyed little noise, especially when he mentioned 'god'. Sanji knew he had figured something out and she sighed.

“I am not sure if we should talk about it right now.”

“Why? Because we are laying naked next to each other? We are still friends, remember. And as such we should speak about our problems. I want to help you.” More silently he whispered: “Let me help you...Nami-swan.”

Quiet unsure she looked up in his eyes, murmuring something to herself.

Sighing she started to tell him: “It's just my new project. Arlong gave this casino-thing to Chew to complete, telling me he needed the best architect for this new building. He wants something celestial. Heaven-like. The client is somebody who likes to dress like an actual god. And it needs to be in 3 weeks. It just stresses me out! He is expecting something worth work of 3 months. And I have not a clue where to start.”

Sanji listened to her every word. Changing his hand from her hip to her cheek to caress there tenderly. 

“It just annoys me...Mister Arlong is always expecting so much. And I am afraid that he will give this project again to somebody else. Although he promised me a bonus, if I finish it in time.”

“And I know that you will complete it. And it will be wonderful! But I am concerned about your health, Nami. I don't want the stress to be too much for you.”

“That's why we are here, doing this. To relax. I know what you are thinking. Please, don't tell me again that I should leave my job. It will work out one day.”

Sanji nodded, looking directly into her eyes.

“I only want to help you, Nami. You know that.”

She leaned in his touch, letting out a deep breath. 

“I know and it's really nice of you, Sanji-kun. I appreciate it. Really, I do.”

Sanji's gaze was now on her lips, which were dangerously close to his. He needed to hold himself back. He didn't want to anger her and if she was against lip contact, then he would not work against their agreement. Yet it was too tempting.

Suddenly he had an idea, while sharing this moment of intimacy of a different kind. He began to smile.

“I have a clue of how I will help you.”

“Really? How?”

“Let me surprise you tomorrow with it. Alright?”

“You know that I am not the biggest fan of surprises. Sanji, please tell me!” Nami demanded to know.

“No. Just wait until tomorrow. But I promise, that you will like it.”

Nami looked at him with her big brown eyes, pleading for him silently to tell her. But he won't do and she knew that.

“You are so mean, Sanji-kun!” Nami growled angry, before hitting him playfully against his chest.

“Patience, my dear Nami-swan.” Sanji smirked before he pulled her even closer, pressing himself against her. She giggled, as Sanji nuzzled her neck playfully, before biting the flesh there carefully, making her moan. 

“And I know something that will help us to pass the time quickly.”


	5. The Surprise

“That's my surprise?” Nami questioned as she looked up the giant building that was towering her already from where she was standing in the parking lot. “That's a church. Why would you show me that?”

She looked back to Sanji, who was standing on the other side of his car, grinning and being proud of himself.

“Research, Nami-swan. If you really want to complete your project than you will make it perfect. And what better way to find out how to craft a heaven-like and celestial building than to actually use the resources that you can find all around in this city? I mean, look at that!”

Sanji made an sweeping gesture to prove his point.

Nami sighed and looked back to the building in front of her.

“But why do we need to be here so early? I am still tiered and I am feeling quiet soar...” She mumbled, trailing of at the end of her sentences.

It was a long night for both of them, not actually wanting to let go of each other. Sanji did as Nami expected him to, having the stamina she had awaited. 

The young woman never experienced something like that, like what she did with Sanji. Most of the time his appetite was insatiable, beeing just what she needed after a long and stressful day. Yes, it relaxed her, while the sex helped her to get rid of all the work strain and burdens. 

And she was glad that they were still friends to have helpful and releifing conversations, just like the night before. Nami was also glad that he was helping her right now, as she was happy that he was here with her, spending his free day with her.

“You shouldn't be complaining.” Sanji said, finally aproching her. “You were the one who wanted it that way. And by the noises you were making I know you liked it.” 

Nami blushed, shoving him playfully as they went. “Hush, or somebody will hear you”, she mumbled.

“I am also not sure, if we should talk like that here” Nami whispered, getting closer to the entrance.

“You started this conversation, Nami-swan” Sanji remembered her, looking through his yellow sunglasses that only he could wear. He looked very nice with his blue jeans, black shoes and the black t-shirt he was wearing. It looked more casual than his usual self, with his dress shirts, trousers, ties and jackets. Not that she minded.

“And I would remind you that there are many churches and cathetrals in this city. Also temples, a synagogue, as well as a mosque. Plus an old-looking museum. To see all today we needed to get up this early. And at this time of day there won't be any tourists all over the place.”

Nami nodded. He had a good point there. 

They entered the building and were amazed by the hights and amazing structures of architecture that greeted them.

“If this won't be helping you then I will think about something else.” Sanji whispered, taking of his sunglasses. 

“It's very helpful, Sanju-kun! Really, it is! Just look at all the petastoles and that amazing ceilling. I suppose that's exactly what I should be aiming for.”

They walked together, looking in awe at all the little details, while Nami was taking, whenever possible photo's with her mobile phone and notes.

If they were allowed to, they even went up to the clocktowers, also having wonderful views over the whole city.

They spend all day together, visiting all these holy building, chattering about their work, their friends and their dayly life. They had a lot of laughs, shoving each other playfully and even making photos of each other. 

Around lunchtime they even visited a nice little restaurant that Sanji succested. She didn't mind, since Sanji was the expert regarding food. She even let him decide what to eat and what to drink.

It even surprised her, that he didn't even let any other beautiful woman distract him, just as it would normally be the case. He didn't even pay any attention to the beautiful waitress with way to deep clearvage for Nami's oppinion. It didn't even stop her to clearly flirt with Sanji, although Nami was sitting right there, being ignored by her completely. He merely ignored it, staying professional, while asking about spices and expected fish for their dish. 

Nami liked it, that all his attention was on her.

She enjoyed her time together with Sanji. It was nice to be just friends, without having any ulterior motives. It made her feel warm inside and Nami did blush everytime, whenever she was thinking about the way their hands touched one time while they had lunch. She wasn't quiet sure, if it was a mere accident or if Sanji did it by design.

“Last church on our todays list” Sanji suddenly said, interrupting any of Nami's thoughts making her blush even more. “Or better to say: Last church in this whole city! I never knew that there were this many. Took us all day.”

“At least we could improve some of our cultural knowledge.” Nami said smiling, trying to hide her flaming cheeks while she was looking on her phone, checking her notes. “And it helped me! I have now a really good idea of what exactly I should draw!”

“I am glad I could help” Sanji said smiling when she looked back up again.

She nodded.

“Of course you did. And it really was a great surprise Thank you, Sanji-kun” She looked up to his eyes, still standing very close to the entrance of the church. There was this sudden urge to hug him. A very strange sensation it was, she was feeling there. Yet there was something, that prevented her from doing so.

So, instead of taking the final step towards him, she stepped back.

“How about we will skip on this one. Let's just head home or have some dinner together.”

“Are you sure, Nami-swan?” Sanji asked smiling.

“Absolutly. I have more notes and photos taken than I may actually need. I can get started right away.”

“As you wish, dearest Nami-swan” Sanji said, turning away from the entrance, but stopping then again halfway, looking back to Nami.

“How about we take one last photo together. As a final reminder of this nice day” He asked, pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

She eyed him sceptical. Yes they made many photos today, but never with both of them in front of the camera. Nami especially noticed how delighted he was, whenever he could take a photo of her, saying how beautiful she was or how the background matched her hair or her shirt. Surely it was only his normal, flirty behavior that came back to light.

So she merely shrugged his question of, also thinking that this was something that friends always did, not bothering about feelings or what others might think about it.

“Alright” Nami agreed, getting closer to him, while Sanji laid his left arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to his side. “But make sure you catch my good site.”

“You are like an angelique model, Nami-swan. You will always look beautiful and lovely.”

She rolled her eyes, before she rested her right hand on his shoulder.

“You are always such a charmer, Sanji-kun.” She said, making a peace sign with her free hand, before Sanji raised his phone to get a good shot from above.

“Smile, Mellorine! It's Selfie-time!” 

Nami laughed halfway though the photo, hearing his old nickname for her. Surely she would look aweful on the photo that way.

“Not fair making me laugh!” She complained, trying to get the phone from him to see the disaster. But his grip was just to thight for her to pry his hands open. “So let me see it!”

“No, no. Of course it's a beautiful shot, Nami-swan. No need to worry. I will send it to you later, if you want to.”

Nami sighed, before she crossed her arms.

“Why did you call me that anyway? It's been two years now, since you have used to call me Mellorine.”

Sanji opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when someone bumped against their backs.

Surprised and a little angry they turned around, only to see a familiar face and a second unknown one, looking back at them exactly the same way.

“Vivi?” Nami asked thrilled, glancing at the girl with with long, wavy blue hair, pale skin and greyish eyes. Yet she didn't knew the young blond man that was with her.

Before Nami could handle herself she embraced her, making Sanji snigger behind her. 

Vivi was her best friend while they visited school. But she eventually moved back to the city of Alabasta, where she came from. Her father somehow became major there.

Whenever possible Nami tries to visit her but seeing her now was most unexpected.

“Nami! How nice to see you, too!” Vivi exclaimed, hugging her back, before also turning to Sanji. “And Sanji! What a pleasend surprise. May I also introduce you to Kohza” Vivi turned to the blond, muscular man standing next to her. He looked a bit stern, but had a friendly and kind gleam in his eyes behind his purple shades.

“What are doing here?” Nami wondered before she could stop herself, glancing between the two, while Sanji picked up the papers that had fallen down, giving them back to Vivi.

“We could ask you the same, I suppose.” The young woman with blue hair said, trying to hide a strange smile, Nami couldn't quiet interpret. “It's strange to meet another couple at the entrance of a church. Especially if they are taking photos of themselves.”

“Couple?” Nami questioned nervously, looking at Sanji, while he was looking back at her. Her heart began to beat faster for a moment and this strange warm feeling was back, again.

“Sorry to dissapoint you, Vivi, but we are not in a relationship. I was just helping Nami out with her new project. We are just friends.”

Yes, it was the truth. But the way Sanji was saying this made her feel a little sad and unhappy. But she tried to hide her feelings with a bright smile.

“Oh really? You just looked like you were in love.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too” Kohza agreed.

Nami nooded before she questioned: 

“Another couple? So, Kohza is your boyfriend then?”

Now those two were looking at each other, smiling warm and happy, before they linked their hands.

“Not just boyfriend” He said, looking happy at Vivi, before he brought their joint hands to his lips, kissing her pale fingers.

That was the moment when Nami saw this beautiful, giant (as she would call it) engagement ring with a pure, white diamond in it. And she understood the reason, why they were in this church, which was just perfect for occassions like these.

Nami gasped in awe, hugging both, before she exhaled:

“You two are going to marry! What a wonderful surprise!”


	6. At the Baratie

It was a week later when they all met again. Not only was it for Sanji the first day since their trip to different churches that he would finally see Nami again, but also all of his friends, Vivi and her fiance Kohza. 

It had been a strange week for him, not being able to see her, since his working hours and her new project just prevented them from doing so. And he dearly missed the time with her. Not only sex, but also having her around him, talking together, laughing or just laying next to each other in bed. But at least they messaged each other, even more often than before starting their beneficial part of their friendship.

Vivi and Kohza , who was fast liked by their friends, confessed their plans for the future. They even told them, that they would marry in this city, since they didn't find an ideal church in Alabasta and also wanted the Baratie, the restaurant Sanji was working at, to do the catering on their wedding. Zeff was as thrilled as he could be, when he heard about that, knowing that they would spend lots of money on the food. Vivi's family was wealthy, to say the least.

And of course they were all happy for Vivi and Kohza, when they heard about the news, even moving Franky to tears.

Well, they all met, but Sanji had to work. At least they came to the Baratie. And he made sure to serve them and cooking their food.

When he was bringing the drinks to the table Sanji could hear them talking about the guest list:

“Everybody is allowed to bring a partner!”, Vivi said, smiling and holding Kohza's hand while doing so. 

“That's insane!” was Choppers first reaction, while Luffy couldn't stop talking about all the delicious food he will eat on the wedding, not really listening at all. “I mean – That will be like 300 people then! So many guests...”

“Don't worry about that. It will be lot of fun. We have music and other kinds of entertainment. Everybody will dance and have a good time...” Vivi stated with a dreamy voice.

“Of course everybody will – You will be getting married! I can't believe that this will happen! So soon!” Ussop now dramatically uttered. “But, can I bring Kaya?”, he added, mentioning his longtime girlfriend and after Vivi nodded in agreement, he leaned to Chopper:

“Be sure to bring your girl Carrot. She will like it!” The smaller of the two young men nodded and flushed, when he heard the girl he met about a month ago.

Sanji smiled and gave everybody their drinks. To bring somebody to the wedding? This would be nice. Yet, he didn't have somebody to ask, not like everybody else on the table. Even that stinky moss-head of Zoro had his childhood love Kuina to ask for. 

“Sanji, do you already know somebody to go with?”, Robin asked curious when he handed her the coffee she wanted. 

“Me?”, he exclaimed surprised, while his and Nami's eyes met for the tiniest of moments. 

Were they thinking the same? That, just maybe, they should go together? 

But she shook her head, not really noticeable, but enough for Sanji to let go of his little hope he had for a moment. Nobody of their friends payed attention to this, since all of their eyes where on him.

“I can go with Nami-swan”, he still said, grinning and handing the last drink on the tray to Brook. “..., as friends of course. We are, as it seems, the only ones without a possible partner, right?”

The young woman now shook her head more efficiant.

“No!” She said with a stern gleam in her eyes. 

“Just joking! Just joking!” he repeatedly said. “We all don't know what will happen until the wedding. But you will get my answer as soon as possible. Now excuse me – I will get your food ready.”

With that he turned on his heels, walking back to the back of the Baratie, where the kitchen is located. With fast steps he reached the door, then turned back for a moment, if anybody was still looking. But they were all busy again, talking about the event to come. 

With his head spinning he walked past the kitchen door, turned left and choose the next door after the toilets. It was the staff room and by a glance on his watch Sanji knew that there wasn't nobody inside right now. Nobody took a break – everybody was working, so he could have a few moments for himself. 

He entered and locked the door behind him, leaning his back against the cold door, looking into the empty room. His hands wandered through his blond hair, trying to calm himself.

“I nearly revealed it...” he mumbled to himself, meaning his “friends with benefits”-relationship with Nami. And he didn't want to do so. Yet, everytime he saw her, he felt strange. The need of beeing with her had grown the past few days. He knew that well. Yet he tried to surpress it. They were just friends. Not more.

Just friends.

So he needed to be collected, or anybody will notice. And he knew that some of his friends are fast to notice stuff like these changes.

He exhaled right before the moment somebody knocked on the door. 

“Not now!” he growled, still needing a few minutes of to control his feelings about Nami. “Go away!”   
It was probably Zeff the old geezer, trying to find him to get back to his work. 

“Let me in!” was the response from the other side and he knew exactly by the sound of the voice who it was.

“Nami?” he asked astonished, before turning around and opening the door for her. 

She was faster inside the room than he could blink and closed the door again, locking it up with the key inside the keyhole. With that nobody could disturb them.

“What the actual fuck was that?” Nami wanted to know, looking him directly into the eye.

“What do you mean?”

“This stupid 'Then I will take Nami to the wedding'! What was this about? We agreed to not tell anybody and not even to make some hints!”

“But I don't think that somebody noticed. Everybody is just to caught up with the wedding. Believe me.”

“You know Robin. She must have noticed something. You haven't seen how she was watching me the whole time after this. She is smart, Sanji. Robin can count one and one together.”

“Alright. I understand. And I won't do it again.”

Nami nodded, sighing and crossing her arms in front of her chest, which by this act, were pushed up a little bit. Not much, but enough for Sanji to notice.

“Hey – eyes up here, Sanji!” Nami immediately said and the young man did as told, blushing and grinning sheepish at the same time.

“Sorry..., it's a reflex. You know, that I like them...” he whispered, getting closer to her and reaching for her hips with his hands, while his lips found the base of her neck. He had suddenly this feeling, he couldn't stop. And right now, nobody would notice. And the next time they were able to meet to have sex again, would be a three days later. But he needed her right now.

She was just looking too good. Too beautiful. With her red dress and her long orange locks up in an elegant hairdo. Also he liked the fitting black heels and the way she was a little taller with them – but not as tall as he was. And the smell of her perfume and the scent of her skin made him feel intoxicated, wanting more of her.

“What?! Here?!” Nami asked with a shocked voice and wide eyes, taking a small step back.

Sanji stopped and studied her face, not letting go of her hips.

“Don't you want to? I mean, you locked the door. Nobody will bother us and come in.”

“The others are waiting for me. I told them I would be on the toilette. And you should be cooking our food” Nami said with a hushed voice, unsure what to do. She was also looking up to his face, looking him directly in the eye, making his heart soar. Especially when she laid her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. Something must it have been, that got her to think that this would be a good idea.

For a brief moment his eyes were watching her lips, wanting to kiss her so badly. But he wouldn't. It was part of their agreement.

“Just five minutes.”

“Five?” Nami asked unsure, rising an eyebrow, giving him a very sexy smile. “I don't think that's enough time.”

“You are right. I might need six the give you a second orgasm.” 

Sanji began to walk her backwards, pushing her up against the wall, his hands wandering now beneath the rim of her dress.

“And nobody will disturb us?”, she asked already beginning to make this sweet noises he liked so much from her. He shook his head in answer.

“And we agree for a second time for not telling anyone? Not even making jokes about having something with each other?”

“No. Nobody will ever notice. Promised.”

“Fine”, she said, half moaning already. “Then I will give you six minutes.”


	7. Of Feelings and Emotions

Nami held onto Sanji, clawing his shoulders while she looked directly into his eyes. 

“It had been seven minutes”, Nami said amused looking at the clock on the wall, trying to catch her breath, as was he, before he laid his forehead on her shoulder, sweating slightly. 

“Yeah...” Sanji murmured, “And I don't even regret it”

She could feel that Sanji felt tiered and was nearly dozing of.

“Hey! Don't sleep. You need to get back to work and I go back to our friends. They are probably already waiting for me to return. And I should check myself in the mirror first.” 

She already knew that some of her orange strands went loose from her bun during this act and that her lipstick, although a nude color, was smeared. And she wanted some perfume, since she had the feeling that she smelled like Sanji. Not that she minded. She really liked that smell, but she didn't want anybody to notice and also didn't she want to explain herself.

“Just five minutes...” Sanji mumbled, bringing his upper body closer to hers, inhaling the smell of her hair “..., with you in my arms.”

“Sanji, no” Nami merely said, pushing him away from her. “No cuddling today. Besides, it was only a fast number”

It was not that she didn't want to be close to him. Yet, they were just friends, she recalled to herself. 

He smiled sadly at her, but nodded.

“You are right, Nami-swan. I am sorry.” He dropped the young woman back on the floor and let go of her very slowly, before he got back dressed probably.

“Why the sad expression?” Nami asked after fixing her dress, stepping back up to him, to fix his tie for him. “Is everything alright Sanji-kun?”

“Everything is fine” Sanji answered, laying his hands on hers, before she did let go of his tie, keeping her in place. He smiled again, more confident this time.

“Just a long day of work for me. Need to get to bed right afterwards” Sanji explained and Nami had the slight feeling that this wasn't the whole truth. She was hiding the fact that her heart was speeding up for a moment, while she studied his features and met his blue eyes. His smile alone got her to melt. And there she needed to remind herself, that Sanji was just her friend, lowering her eyes again.

“That explains everything, I guess” Nami said with an unsure voice, heading for the door and turned the key. Then she stopped for a moment, turned back around, taking a deep breath. She needed to know, but wasn't really sure what the answer would be.

“There are still no feelings involved, right?”

Sanji blinked for a moment, clearly confused about that question, but then nodded.

“Sure” he said “Just friends with benefits, I still remember this condition. Why are you asking? Do you want to end it?”

“No” Nami answered immediately, shaking her head. “I just wanted to give a little reminder. And now lets get back to normal.”

With that and without waiting for another response she opened the door, peering outside to be sure that nobody would see them.

“The coast is clear” She whispered, leaving the room shortly before him.

“I will go to the kitchen and prepare your meals. I suppose that Luffy is already starving. See you later then.” With that he moved past her, smiling and touching her shoulder before he left. Her skin still tickled there and she felt warm inside.

Nami headed straight to the bathroom, opening it without care.

“Oh my gosh! Nami? Where have you been?!” she could immediately here a well-known voice from the other side.

“We were already looking for you”

Vivi and Robin were standing inside the bathroom, looking seemingly surprised, happy and a bit shocked when they saw her.

“Where have you been?” Robin asked, while Nami was just walking calmly towards the mirror, finally being able to see the mess that she and Sanji had made of her face. Not only did her hair look as if it was a birds nest, which was probably the case since Sanji pushed her with her back against the wall, but also her whole lipstick and her mascara clearly weren't in place. Nami totally looked like a mess.

“Just catching some air outside” Nami told them, trying to avoid their gazes through the mirror, trying to get rid of the make-up.

“Did something happen to you? You look like you had a fight”, Vivi stated concerned, looking as if she was ready to get the police and an ambulance.

“No. Nothing happened” Nami lied, reapplying her lipstick.

“She doesn't look like that...” Robin mused stepping closer to Nami's side, folding her arms. “Who was the lucky guy, if I might ask?”

“I really don't know, what you mean.”

“What guy?” Vivi asked, too innocent to understand what Robin was implying.

“The guy she had sex with.”

Nami stopped and stared at her best friend, while Vivi gasped in shock. There was suddenly this strange silence between the three of them.

“Should I guess who it was, or do you want to tell me?”

Nami pressed firmly her lips together, avoiding Robin all together and letting her hair loose. Her locks were still a mess, but it was better than before.

“It is him. It is his aftershave I can smell and the two of you were gone for to long. Our dear chef. Sanji. Am I right?”

“Oh, then you two lovebirds are a couple! Why didn't you tell us, when we met at church?”

Nami looked down at her hands. She knew that there wasn't a turning back now and there wasn't any way left of denying it. Robin was far to intelligent and Nami would never lie to Vivi.

“Yes you are right. But it's not what you are thinking! We are no 'lovebirds' and we are definitely not dating. It's just sex!”

“Just sex?” Vivi wondered, also getting closer. “How can somebody have 'Just Sex'? I mean, there are always feelings involved.”

“Don't worry. There aren't. We are just meeting now and then, sleep with each other and that's all. There are no feelings. No kissing or going to a date together. It's just to relive the current stress and for fun. We both can end it, whenever we want.”

Both of Nami's friends were looking at each other, not really happy about Nami's explanation. 

“What about Sanji. He really likes you” Robin said, getting Nami to turn around to fix the hair for her.

“And so do I. We are still friends.”

“That's bullshit!” If Robin wouldn't have her hands in Nami's hair, the young woman for sure had turned around. She was shocked. Never before had she hurt any cursing out of Vivi's mouth. “I have wittnesed with my very eyes, that there are giant emotions and feelings between the two of you. Not just from his side, but also from yours. There is more and you know it. You just can't deny it.”

“I do not deny anything” Nami murmured, crossing her arms again and repeated: “There are no feelings”

Robin merely sighted, before she said:

“It doesn't matter if, or if not there are feelings. You just should end it. Somebody will get hurt and it will ruin your friendship, if you won't get it together and finally admit, that you like Sanji.“

Nami wouldn't admit it, but deep down in her stomach she had the feeling, that Robin was right. 

“Thanks“ she therefore just murmered when Robin finished making a new bun for her, reaching then in her handbag, getting her perfume and using it to get rid of the smell of Sanji's afershave.  
“Let's get back now. The others are probably already waiting for us.“

With that Nami moved past her two friends and rushed outside the bathroom, leaving them behind. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. And she didn't want to think about this whole, damned situation anymore. Was there really more between Sanji and her? More than she wanted to admit. They said, that there shouldn't be any feelings. And that it can be ended at any time.

Should she end it? Before it would kill their friendship. Before there would be more feelings between them, that would never be explained.

All Nami wanted now was a drink with as much alcohol as possible, to get rid of all those complicated thoughts, feelings and emotions in her head.

“Hello, beautiful woman...“ a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She stopped walking, her eyes wide in shock. She did recognized the voice.

Her breathing increased and she clenched her hands into fists, until her knuckles turned white already. But she didn't turn around. Nami was afraid to do so.

It was him!

“Don't you want to give me a kiss? My beautiful, beautiful bride...“

She was still standing alone with him in the hallway. Nobody would see her. Them. Vivi and Robin were probably still talking about her and Sanji. 

Nami should scream for help. Yet, she didn't want to. She didn't want to get everybodies attention. All she wanted right now, was for him to go away.

“You are not allowed near me. Or to speak to me. You know that.“ She merley murmured, still not turning around. “And I am nobodies bride!“

“Yes you are. Now come here in my arms. I know, that you have missed me“

Nami could hear his steps, approaching her, and shortly after embracing her from behind.

“Don't touch me, Absalom! Get your dirty hands of me!“

She turned in his arms, pushing this beast away. He was far taller than her, having long blonde hair and a very muscular body, covered over and over in animal tattoos.   
It had been an one time thing with him, inviting him over to her flat for some fun, unknowingly that he would later reveal the real threat that he was. He was some kind of stalker and pervert, even wanting to marry her after their night together, saying that he would track her down to the altar when she was sleeping, if she didn't want to go on her own. Thankfully, and with her neighbor Lola she could get rid of him and she must stay away from her and is not even allowed to talk to her.

“My bride... I did miss you so much! You are even more beautiful now... Come on, let's get married. I am sure you will bear wonderful and strong children from me. And I am looking forward to have our wedding night and to see you naked.

Her stomach was turning at this point, stepping backwards. Nami was disgusted by his words and these thoughts alone made her sick.

“Stay away from me!“ Nami said, finally finding the strength to turn away from him and walked through the restaurant, to her friends, hoping Absalom would let go of his thoughts and would just leave. 

But he didn't.

“Wait! Isn't that this Absalom-guy?“, Usopp asked astonished, seeing this man walking behind Nami.

“Yes, but he wanted to leave right now!“, Nami nearly shouted in Absaloms direction, gaining more and more attention of other restaurant goers.

„But my bride. I have prepared our wedding. Let's go, or we will be late!“

Her friends were already standing up, sensing the fear from Nami and the dangers Absalom brought with him. 

Nami saw him reaching for her again, but another hand was gripping his wrist, stopping him.

“The lady said, that you should leave!“, Sanji said with a stern and angry voice, still balancing one tray with plates, filled with delicious foods on his hand. “Fuck off, or I will personnaly kick your ass to the next police station!“

„What are you saying, stupid cook?“

“Fuck off“ Sanji hissed dangerously, repeating what he said before „And leave Nami alone!“

Absalom snorted with anger, pulling his wrist from Sanji's grip, before stepping up to him.

“Fine, I will leave for now. I got better things to do. But you should be careful for now on, stupid cook“ With this threat spoken Absalom pushed past Sanji, knocking him with his immense shoulder, which kept Sanji unimpressed.

„Asshole“, was all Sanji could mutter under his breath, before Nami couldn't take it any longer, launching herself in his arms, hugging him tightly, thankfully and happy.

„Thank you...“, was all she could whisper at the moment.


	8. The Decision

The Decision

“You can't behave like that around our guests, eggplant!“ Zeff, Sanji's foster father, a strange old man with an even stranger mustache and a big chef's hat said.

Sanji was sitting in front of him in their office, calmly smoking a cigarette. Zeff was giving him another lecture, about what happened two days ago, when Absalom was threatening Nami. How Sanji should just friendly told him to leave. Without any cursing and without so much attention of all the other restaurant goers.

“That bastard would have done something bad to Nami, if I hadn't stepped in“ Sanji explained again, exhaling the smoke of his cigarette. „You told me, to always be nice to women. And Nami is not only that but also one of my best friends... If he had touched her – I swear – I would have him kicked to the moon and-“

“Yeah and then he for sure would have sued you and the Baratie. I don't want that, Eggplant.“ “Shut up already, Shitty Geezer!“ Sanji murmured, rolling his eyes. “It won't happen again, I promise“.

“Fine! That is all I wanted to hear“ Zeff snarled with an angry voice. “But I still want to know, what's with you and the orange-haired one...“

“As I said, Nami is my friend.“

“Friend? Just your friend? I don't believe you in any way. Then you two wouldn't have done unholy things during your shift in the staff room.“

Sanji's face went pale and with a shocked expression he looked at his foster father. He stuttered, wanting to say something against it. But he couldn't. He was speechless.

“Do you really think, I wouldn't notice it? Inside of my very own restaurant. These walls have eyes and ears. And I saw her leaving the room, looking not very collected.“

Sanji was still looking at Zeff.

“... and I heard you, as I walked past the staff room...“ the older man also admitted.

“I-It is n-not as you think it is!“ Sanji said, getting nervous, not exactly knowing what to tell him. 

“Really? So, you two don't just have sex, still having a friendship base? Like this modern 'Friends with benefits.“

“Okay. Then it is like what you are thinking“ Sanji cringed, pushing the old cigarette into the ash tray on Zeffs desk, before lighting another. “And can you please stop saying things, like 'sex'. Of all people on this world, I really don't want to talk with you about such things.“

“You are a grown-up man, so behave like it. There is nothing wrong by getting closer to ones friends. There are many marriages which bloomed of these kind of relationships. That's love, eggplant. Not sure, if you have ever heard about such a thing.“

“Zeff...“ Sanji sighed “Between Nami and me there is...“ he gulped, before finishing his sentences, knowing very well the truth behind it “... there is no love. Just...sex“

The young man never wanted to discuss such topics with this old geezer. And he was sure the old man wouldn't understand.

“I may be old, Sanji“ Zeff's voice suddenly changed, getting unfamiliarly calm and comforting. Like every other father would. “I may be old, but I understand a few things about love – having a fair share of ladies on my own.“

“Too much information“

“But I can tell you one thing – there is something special between you and that Nami-girl. If you believe it or not. So just pull yourself together and finally tell her! Or end it.“

“End it?“ Sanji asked shocked.

“You heard me right. It will break you both. Smash your friendship. And then you won't have her in any way. And I don't think that is that what you want.“

Sanji nodded, carefully thinking about Zeff's words, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette deeply.

“You seem to have a point there. I never thought that you would be the one to lecture me about something like love.“

“Won't happen again.“, Zeff grumbled. “But whatever you do – Just DON'T have SEX inside MY RESTAURANT, again! Now leave. I have accounting-stuff to do.“

Without another word Sanji got up from his chair and left Zeff's office, mumbling “Shitty Geezer“ under his breath with a slight smile one his face before he closed the door. He was glad to have this old idiot in his live, although they don't always get along well.

But he had a good point there.

Still having break Sanji walked outside to catch fresh air and to finish his cigarette without getting bothered by any other restaurant staff or by any guests.

He needed some time to think. About Nami and there current situation.

On one hand Zeff was right – he had feelings for her. But he was very unsure about Nami. He would love to tell her about it and to be in a relationship with her. But on the other...

On the other hand, wasn't it simpler to get back to their old friendship status. That would mean no more sex for him. But also no more mixed up feelings and this guild he felt behind it.

Sometimes he wondered if she would happy without him? With another guy by her side, who would love her, fulfill her every dream and be beside her when the new morning dawns. She could have many men, rich and handsome and be the perfect man for her. Just not...him

He felt his phone in his pocket vibrating and he reached for it. It was a message from Nami, attached to a picture of a shopping bag with the label of the local lingerie store. 'For tonight' it said with a little smirking smiley behind it.

He felt his nose tickle automatically, but also he felt his heart clench, knowing that it could not go on like this forever.

“Excuse me?“, somebody suddenly asked from his left and still with his hand on his nose he turned around, feeling suddenly all to stupid when he saw who had talked to him.

It was a beautiful woman, with dark hair with a red rose in it. She had round earrings and wore a long dress which looked similar to those which flamenco dancers wear. She was looking at him with a smile and had lot's of pamphlets in her hand.

“Are you working here, Sir?“, she asked with a kind voice, which he responded with a nod, before smiling.

“Of yourse m'lady. I am also the co-owner. How may I help you?“

“Is it possible for me to lay out some brochures in your restaurant? I just moved her and have opened a dancing school. I just want to do some advertising for some customers.“

“Of course! I will take them for you and get them a nice spot, so all of our guests will be see them!“

Sanji was clearly flirting with her, while talking. He knew it. But he also knew that he was always able to do so, not beeing in a relationship. In a real realationship.

“That is very nice. Oh – I am Viola by the way. Nice to meet you...?“

“I am Sanji“ He answered, shaking her hand and by doing so he suddenly knew, what he had to do about his problem.

 

Nervously he stood in front of Nami's door. He hadn't rung the bell, yet. He just couldn't bring himself to do so.

He had made a decision. I wasn't sure, if it was the right decision. Well, at least it felt a little bit that way. 

It sure would complicate some things. It could make it worse. Or better, for both of them. But he had to do it.

Today.

Now.

With shaking hands he reached for the bell, pushing the button, before he steadied himself, fixing some wrinkles in his suit and pulling at his tie.

It didn't take Nami long to open the door, wearing her bathrobe, but wearing nice make-up, smirking with a sexy smile at him.

“I am glad you could make it...“ she breathed even more sexily, getting heat to rise inside of Sanjis stomach. And he could also feel something else to move a little lower. He knew that she was wearing some sexy lingerie underneath and what she was up to. He clenched his hands into fists, pressing his lips into a thin line, not wanting to loose his focus and get distracted by her.

“Can I come in?“ he merely asked, trying to smile reassuringly to let her know that everything was alright.

“Sure, you can always come inside.“ Nami said, suggesting something else and closing the door behind her. 

He felt his nose tingle again, being close to one of his damned nose-bleeds, and cursed at his growing arousal. He needed to calm his nerves! Sanji knew that she was trying to seduce him. That she wanted to have sex right away. He would love to do it with her. But he needed to talk first!

He moved past her bedroom door, which was opened slightly. Through the gap he could see, that she lit the room with candles, which looked on the one hand very romantic, while on the other very erotic. Sanji knew that. But with his decision and the execution of it, he would never be able to get into this room again and do everything she wants from him.

Still with his back to her he turned around to face her, just in the moment when Nami opened the strap of her bathrobe to let the garment loose. She revialed what she had bought today and Sanji for sure liked the view of this hot, red bra and matching slip. He wasn't a specialist when it came to underwear but he was sure that this lingerie was of the highest quality and very expensive. And he wished that he was the one to get it off of her body.

“Don't you like it?“ Nami asked confused, knowing that he normally would be already all over her, devouring her and her body. But he was holding back, letting her know that something wasn't right.

“Sanji?“ she asked confused, worried and irritated at the same time.

“I-I...“ Sanji stuttered, not finding the right words.

She stepped closer to him, looking right into his eyes. He stepped back, avoiding her gaze.

“I met a woman today. V-Viola. I think...I suppose that I could develop a relationship with her. She is very nice and funny and smart. And beautiful, too. We want to have dinner tomorrow evening. I don't want to betray you two, by not telling you about her and still sleeping with you.“

A strange mixture of all kinds of feelings and emotions were in Nami's eyes after Sanji told her that. But after some time of silence and the bad feeling that he deeply hurt her, she smiled.

“So, you want to end it? No more friends with benefits?“

He sighed.

“No...just friends, if that is okay with you?“

Somehow, deep in his heart he hoped that she would protest, telling him not to leave. To object, stating that all she wanted was a real relationship. But she didn't. All she did was smile.

“Sure. That's what we both agreed to. To end it, whenever we want. That's how it is. Then, go and get her. I am sure that she really is nice.“

He nodded, then stepped closer, hugging her. 

“Thank you...“ he mumbled into her neck, not wanting to let her go and feeling some aching inside his heart.

“You are welcome...“ She responded, also holding onto him.

They didn't know how long they were standing and hugging like that, or who the one was, who let go, but eventually they did.

“Oh...“ Nami said hurriedly, closing her bathring rope with a swift move. “Don't look. You have your Viola now.“

“Yeah...“ He chuckled, reaching for the door. “You are alright?“

“Of course. I still have the stuff for Mister Arlong to do. You know - drawing that celestial building!“

“Okay. Well, then goodbye.“

“Yeah...Good-bye Sanji-kun.“

And with that he left, very sure that he made the wrong decision. At least for him. Nami could now finally move on and be happy...

With somebody else.


	9. A Friend

For a moment Nami thought that Sanji was merely joking. That there wasn't another woman he seemed to be interested in. At least that was, what she had hoped for.   
  
But he was all too serious. It didn't take Nami long to know, that he wasn't joking. That there _was_ another woman. Viola...

 

She could feel her heart stop for a few seconds, not knowing what to say or what to do. There were all kinds of emotions inside her, from anger, to despair, worry and above all: sadness and hurt.

 

All Nami wanted to do, was to cry and yet she didn't know why. She wanted to tell him, that he shouldn't go out with Viola, that this woman wasn't the _one_ for him. Yet, she stayed silent and maybe – _just maybe –_ it was for the best.   
  
So she smiled.

 

“So, you want to end it? No more _friends with benefits_?“

 

She heard him sigh, hopping for an answer that would satisfy her. But then he said:

  
“No...just friends, if that is okay with you?“

 

These words did hurt her even more and the world started to turn around her. She wanted to run, just hide in her bedroom and never come out again. But she had to stay strong. It was his decision. And that was, what they did agree on. _To end it, whenever one of them wants to._ Deep down Nami had to admit, that this action only showed his kindness even more. It told her, that he wasn't a man, who would betray a woman. That he was somebody, who was honest and faithful. She couldn't tell, how much she appreciated this behavior of him.

 

So, it had to be this way. To end it...

  
“Sure. That's what we both agreed to. To end it, whenever we want. That's how it is. Then, go and get her. I am sure that she really is nice.“

 

 _Just stay strong_. That was, what she was telling herself. All that Sanji needed now was a good friend, probably helping to build a relationship with a new woman. Somebody who could give him advices or push him into the right direction. And she wanted to be this friend. _Just_ his friend.

 

He surprised her, when he stepped closer, hugging her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him back tightly, letting him know, that he had made a good decision.   
  
Yet, as she was feeling this closeness, probably for the last time, she somehow started to regret for not stepping in and telling him to stay. She bit her lip hard, to stop her tears from falling and to suppress her sobbing. She needed to stay collected and calm. For him.   
  
“Thank you...“ she could hear him murmuring into her neck, after some time.   
  
That was the moment, where she nearly lost herself, and gulping down the sadness and the rising sob, she just responded:

 

“You are welcome...“

 

She meant it.

 

For some time they were still standing like that, her heart aching with each moment more and more. But eventually they let go of each other. And when they did, Nami noticed her inappropriate appeareance. Her eyes widened in shock.

  
“Oh...“

 

As fast as she could, she closed her bathing rope, since they weren't in to position for him to see her underwear anymore.

 

“Don't look. You have your Viola now.“  
  
“Yeah...“ He chuckled, sounding kind of happy, while he was reaching for the door, to leave and to let her alone. “You are alright?“  
  
“Of course. I still have the stuff for Mister Arlong to do. You know -  drawing that celestial building!“ It was the first thing she thought of. But it wasn't the truth. All she wanted to do this evening was to celebrate with Sanji, since she had already finished the blueprints and even the presentation. All she still needed to do, was to add some details here and there. But she wouldn't tell him.

 

“Okay. Well, then goodbye.“

 

She went slowly to the door, when he walked through it, closing it behind him.  
  
“Yeah...Good-bye Sanji-kun.“

 

He didn't turn around, not even when the door closed with a quiet _Bang,_ filling her apartment with silence.

 

Nami was leaning against the door, laying her forehead on the cool surface, closing her eyes.   
  
_Calm yourself,_ she told herself over and over again.

 

But when she heard his footsteps slowly disappear as he walked down the stairs, she couldn't hold it anymore.   
  
She sobbed heavenly as the first tears started to fall down on her cheeks. The young woman covered her mouth with her hands to herself. But it didn't help. More and more she started to cry. Her body started to shake and the world was spinning madly around her.

  
She slide down her frontdoor, kneeling in front of it. Her legs were just too shaky. Her hair was covering her whole face like a curtain, shielding her from the world outside. But not from all the feeling and thoughts and regrets from inside.

  
Why did't she tell him to stay? Why was she just too dumb? Why could't she finally admit that...that it was okay, the way it was with them?

 

Hugging her legs, she cried even more, being discussed by herself and the decision she had made. For not being able to see all that Sanji was, before another woman came into his life, seducing him away from her. It had to be this way and it is just how her friends Robin and Vivi prediced: _Somebody is going to be hurt._ And in the end, it was her, feeling like dying inside.

 

But, in the end, he could move on. Be happy. With that Viola-girl.   
  
Wasn't that...good? Isn't that, what you want, if you _like_ somebody, for them to be happy? And that's what he wanted: to finally be happy, not only by the sensation to be _pleased_ by somebody else, but to find somebody you can have a deep connection with.

  
Nami brushed away the tears, before sniffing heavily.

 

A friend...

 

That's what Sanji wanted. After all their intimacy, he still wanted for them to be friends. So, she needed to try that. For him... Even though she knew, that it will be hard.

 

Looking down on herself, Nami sighed. She was still wearing the lingerie she had especially bought for Sanji and for tonight. She needed to get rid of it and put something normal on. Something that wouldn't get her to remember.

 

Before she got up, Nami slipped out of her heels she had worn for the occasion. Slowly she walked over to her bedroom, sobbing one more time, as she saw the candles, still burning. Walking over to each of them, she blew them out. Then she stripped out of her underwear, putting something more comfortable on.

 

As she was putting on a nice shirt, she heard the bell ring, again. She hold her breath for a moment, thinking that she must be hallucinating. But then, it rang again.  
  
Her heard started to beat faster and faster and she ran towards the door. Tears started to fill her eyes again, but this time of joy, just like a big and hopeful smile appeared on her lips again.

 

This must be Sanji! He was probably regretting his decision, too and now her came back to her, to talk again. To hopefully make their decisions undone!

 

She opened the door to see...

 

...a friend. Two..., to be exactly.

 

“Surprise, surprise!“, Vivi shouted, while Robin was merely smiling and holding a bottle of wine. „I have a few catalogs to search for the ideal bridesmaid dress! I hope you are just as excited as I am!“

 

Nami was too shocked to say something. She felt like a fool – for the second time this evening.

  
It was Robin, who disturbed the happy chattering of the young woman with blue hair by laying a hand on her shoulder. Vivi imedetially stopped, finally noticing Nami's appearance and the new tears that were falling down, again.

 

“What...?“, was all the woman with the black hair could get out, before Nami covered her mouth with her hands, starting to sob heavily, entering her apartment, leaving the door open for them.  
  
The both woman just looked bewildered at each other, then followed the orange-haired woman, closing the door.   
  
She was in her living room, hugging herself, crying openly and getting them to be worried even more. That her make-up was smeared and had run all over her face wasn't helping Robin and Vivi to calm down.  
  
Both of them laid the belongings on the table, ready to hug and comfort Nami, if possible. They were still clueless. But they staid silent, knowing, that Nami needs some time. If she is ready to tell them, then they will be there.

 

“It's Sanji...“, Nami gasped finally after some time, standing like that. “He...He meet another woman and left...left our relationship!“ Nami knew that they never were in a relationship, but she just wanted to get her point across. „And all he wants for us is to be friends...“

  
Robin sighed, crossing her arms, too, while Vivi just stepped closer to the hurt woman, hugging her from the side.  
  
“We told you, that, when it's going to end, then there will be somebody hurt“, the woman with the black hair said calmly, a little sad but not triumphing.

 

„But why does it hurt this much, Robin?“ Nami asked, her eyes red from crying and not returning the comforting hug.

  
„Oh Nami...“, Vivi now whispered, hugging her even more. Robin smiled, sadly, not answering, yet.  
  
„I-I mean, it's just going to be the way it was – before we had sex with each other! Just friends! And he asked me to be his friend! To be there for him! But why can't I just stop crying, like a pathetic, little wimp! A-and why does it...“ Nami was placing her hand over her chest, where her heart was, not finishing her sentence.  
  
„Hurt?“, Robin said. Nami looked at her for some moments, then nodding simply.  
  
„Because that's _love_. And you knew it for a long time...“


	10. Just Pretend

That evening Sanji made his decision was the worst he ever had. He still didn't know, for how long he was standing in front of her closed door, regretting, what he just has done. But it was for the best. For her... Now she could find true love!  
  
He knew that it will be hard for him. But that is, what you sometimes need to do, if you love... And that's what he was, finally admitting it to himself – he was in love with Nami. So all he could hope for, was to get happy with Viola. If not, then find another girl...or be alone, knowing it was best for that orange-haired woman he had fallen for.

As he walked down the stairs, reaching for his car outside, he felt with each step his heart break, more and more. He wasn't somebody, who would cry without a reason. But he couldn't help himself, as he was sitting on the drivers seat, all alone. Tears ran down his cheek, and anger gripped his heart. He hit the steering wheel twice, feeling like an idiot.  
  
What the hell was he doing...?  
  
But it needed to be this way...

He had looked out of the window, shaking, to see light in Nami's windows, hoping that she would finish that stupid job for Arlong, soon.

For a few more moments he was sitting there, staring and wondering about his decision, until a knock on the window startled him. He turned, to see two familiar faces.  
  
“Robin? Vivi?“, he asked astonished, as he let the window down and brushing his tears as fast as he could away.  
  
“Is everything alright?“  
  
“And what are you doing here?“, were the those questions that first Vivi then Robin asked.

  
He smiled.

  
“Yesterday, when you guys were at the Baratie and I was working, Nami forgot her jacket. I decided to bring it to her, before she would miss it. And – _yeah_ – everything _is_ alright“, Sanji lied, something he normally would never do. But since they both had agreed on not telling anyone about their ' _relationship',_ he stayed silent.

“She had a jacket? I didn't notice that she had one with her...“, wondered Vivi, which made Sanji flinch. He knew that he should have come up with a better explaination.

“So, she is at home...?“ Robin interrupted before Vivi could ask anymore questions.

He nodded.  
  
“Yes, she is. She is working, still. So...you want to visit her?“  
  
Vivi grinned, holding up something that looked like a catalog.  
  
“I need to discuss the bridesmaid dresses! I am so excited!“  
  
“Well, then. Have fun. I-I need to go now. I need my sleep, because I have the early shift, tomorrow!“ Sanji exclaimed, trying to sound as confident as possible.  
  
“Then, good night!“, Vivi said happily, waving him good bye, while Robin just nodded her head once, departing with something like a knowing look on her face.  
  
Sanji wondered, if they noticed something. But sure, he would never know...

With that and a heavy heart, he turned the engine on and with a last look to her apartment, he left.

It was a few days later, when he got an excited call from their musician friend Brook, to invite him to a performance in a club that evening. All their friends were coming and the musician wanted to make sure, that Sanji was coming, too.  
  
It took Sanji some time to agree, since he knew that Nami would be there, too. He didn't know, if he was ready to see her again, yet. But on the other hand, if he refused to come, wouldn't that be strange. What would she think?  
  
“So, Sanji...what about tonight? Will I be able to see your face in the crowd, amongst the others?“

“Of course, you can count on me!“, Sanji answered, not knowing what else to do or to say.                                          
“And what about your _new_ girl? Do I need to reserve a seat for her, too? I would love to meet her! Viola, it is?“  
  
Sanji gulped, when he heard that. Somebody must have told Brook about Viola. There were only two persons, with whom he had spoken about that upcoming date a few days ago. And those were Zoro, his closest and best friend, although he was grumpy all the time and they were fighting often and Nami. It must have been the green-haired man, Sanji was sure, since the young woman had no intention of telling the musician this.  
  
„Viola? Nah...she won't be coming... She has stuff to do. Meeting some friends.“  
  
Sanji just wanted to keep it that way. It was better for his friends believing in a good date (which really wasn't that good) and the fact that he was in the beginning of a blossoming relationship. It wasn't really their business, that he wouldn't have another date with this beautiful woman. But it wasn't her fault. She really was a wonderful woman, at the inside as she was beautiful, but she had noticed too soon, that he wasn't really interested in her, even noticing, that there still was another woman his heart and mind. He had still driven her to her home after dinner, while she had wished him ' _Good Luck'_ with his love. Since that he had never seen or talked her again.  
  
„Oh, how sad. But you will come, nevertheless? Or do you want to spend the evening with your sweetheart?“  
  
„Sure... I am coming.“

It took Sanji much time to decide, what he should were. Somewhere between choosing a dress shirt and a matching pair of shoes, he even felt like a woman. But nothing really was fitting. All the colors looked dull in his eyes. And his shoulders were hanging too much in some jackets. The ties felt to tight around his neck and he just wished, that he didn't have to go. To see her and feel the pain in his heart even more...breaking it in tinier pieces...

  
But he had to! He needed to pretend, that everything was fine and that he was very happy! That he fell in love with Viola...which he really didn't. But what else could he do?

After he had finally found something fitting for the occasion, the door rang. He knew, who it was, so he calmly lit a cigarette, walking to his front door.  
  
“Zoro...Luffy...“, he mumbled, greeting his two friends.

The man with the green hair just nodded, while the other man with black hair and a straw hat (which he was always wearing, even in the most inappropriate timings) happily jumped up and down, like a big rubber ball.  
  
“Come on, Sanji! I have heard that they are serving delicious food in that club!“, Luffy hurrying the young chef to leave. „And I am damn hungry! Let's go!“

“You have already eaten before we met...“, Zoro just muttering under his breath. “Are you coming now, _dartboard brow_? Don't wanna miss the booze!“

  
Sanji rolled his eyes, before closing the door behind him.  
  
„It's always the same with you, _shitty Marimo“_ They always fought like this, but Sanji knew, that he could always trust this man, although he can sometimes get fast on his nerves.

„Stop insulting each other and let's go! I want to eat! I am starving!“, was Luffy's final complain, before the three man walked calmly to Sanji's car. He was driving, since he hadn't any intention to drink some alcohol. At least not until now...

Arriving on the club in time was no problem for them. There were only a few people and cars on the streets and the parking lot was therefore still empty. Sanji looked around for familiar car's of their friends, his heart beating faster and faster in the process, afraid to find that of Nami. But she still wasn't there...Only those of Chopper and Brook were to be seen.

“What are you looking for, _ero-cook_?“ he could suddenly here somebody ask and turned his head to see Zoro looking directly at him, while Luffy was already running excited towards the entrance of the building.  
  
“Nothing. Just checking if everybody else is already here...“

“You mean, that you are checking for _her“_

Sanji stopped walking, looking directly at his friend.  
  
“Viola...She is going out with her friends, too...“

“Not for that woman. I mean Nami, stupid cook!“  
  
Sanji stayed silent.  
  
“Don't you think that I won't notice your lovey-dovey behavior around her? I am not dumb! There is something going on between the two of you and if you won't tell me, then I am just going to ask her!“

  
„She won't tell you...“ Sanj said calmly, knowing that this was the truth. But he was also shocked deep down, since he hadn't a clue, that his love for this woman was so obvious. And if even _Marimo_ was noticing it, then who else knew about it?

“You are probably right... Then _you_ tell me.“

“There is nothi-“

  
“Don't you tell me that there is nothing!“  
  
Sanji sighed, very annoyed by his friend.

  
“Fine... I have feelings for her. Can you now stop bothering me, marimo? Can we now go inside?“  
  
“So you just want to _fuck_ her?“

„What the hell – no! I just want to have a relationship with her! It isn't always the best to just have sex with each other! But I know, that she won't return my feelings! She won't have a relationship with one of her friends... A-and I am just not her type. She deserves better. So, can you now just shut up!“  
  
„And what about that Viola?“  
  
Sanji's hands turned into fists, angered about the way Zoro was talking about Nami, Viola and his feelings.

  
„Our date was bad, if you want to know that. And the rest is very complicated“ He didn't want to tell Zoro more, especially not about their ' _friends with benefits' –_ thing. And with that short explanation Sanji turned and walked without another word spoken towards the entrance, Zoro following just close behind.  
  
„One last question...“  
  
„Yeah...?“ Sanji muttered, reaching for the door handle, but not looking at the green-haired man.  
  
„What are you going to do about Nami, when you see her?“

Sanji gulped, finally looking back at Zoro.  
  
„I am going hide my feelings for her. Just pretend that there is nothing...“


	11. Making Him Jealous

_Making Him Jealous_

Nami wasn't all too happy to go to visit that club where Brook was playing that night. She just didn't want to meet Sanji, still not knowing how she would be able to survive it.

Since the day he made his decision, she was often sitting on her bed. Alone, with her phone in her hand, looking at the photographs they made on their day together, visiting all those churches and other buildings.

It was one photo, which caught her attention, most of the time. The one they made, together in front of the last church, before they met Vivi and her fiance Corza. She was, in her oppinion looking horrible on that photo, which Sanji had made, while she was laughing. But on the other hand she couldn't look more happy. With him..., holding her, while she had an arm around his shoulders. They looked so happy together. So  _close..._ Just like they were in a  _real_ relationship.

Every time she saw this photo, remembering that wonderful day and  _him_ , it made her cry again, finally realizing that Robin was right. That she had fallen in love with Sanji. Something she never had intended. Something she was afraid of – to love somebody who was a friend for her. And still is, now realizing the pain she gained by these feelings. The sadness and loneliness, now that he was gone and is happy with another woman.

He was now out of her reach, dating another woman. Nami was already threatening that day, when she was about to meet that Viola. But on the other hand was that the woman, which made him...happy. And this happiness was something, that she was unable to give to him.

  
So, on that day Brook had called, to invite her, it had been Nami who asked if Sanji was bringing his new girlfriend, which had surprised the musician. But he promised her to ask the cook, to bring her, too. That wasn't at all, what Nami had intented with her question, but at least she could finally meet her. Meet the one, who had stolen her love...

“I really don't want to go“ Nami whispered as she met with Robin in the parking lot. She went by taxi, since she intended to drink some alcohol this evening and didn't want to be bothered about her car.

Robin's boyfriend Franky had already gone inside, after the woman with black hair told him, that they still needed a few moments of fresh air. And Vivi and her fiance stayed this time at home, since there were still too many preparations for them to do for the wedding.

So they could speak.

“You know that it isn't still too late to tell him, right?“ Robin asked, smiling slightly and comforting at Nami, patting her shoulder.

  
“It  _is_ too late. You know that“ Nami sighed, hugging herself, while trying to suppress that creeping feeling of crying, again.

  
“I know that love will always find its way. And I am very sure that Sanji has also his fair share of feelings for you. Therefor is talking the only logical thing to do!“

The young woman with orange hair just shook her head, turning to go.  
  
“The only thing for me to do, is to pretend that I am fine. That I am glad, he found this Viola and that he wants me to be _just_ his friend. There is really no need for me to talk about it. I will get over it anyway.“  
  
Now it was Robin's turn to sigh deeply, but also following her to the entrance.

  
“If that's it, what you want... Just don't do anything, that you wouldn't do. Like, getting him jealous and stuff like that. You know that these things normally don't work. And you know that“  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I know that. But I can have some fun, right?“ It was nothing she had in mind. Just drinking some cocktails, trying to hopefully forget her feelings for Sanji.

Without waiting for Robin's response, Nami entered the club and was welcomed by an uncomfortable heat, the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. The club was not very well lit, while the light had a bluish hue to it. It was still early, therefore only a few people were seen dancing, letting their bodies move to the rhythms of the music, played by the boxes. On the small stage she could see Brook and his band, building everything up for their performance. When the tall, skeleton-like musician saw her, he waved his hands, grinning widely.  
  
“There they are...“ Nami could faintly her Robin's voice behind her over the loud music, but as she scanned the room with her eyes, she could finally see their friends, waiting for them at a table near the bar.

  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw, that Sanji had nobody with him, so he must have come alone. She didn't know, what to think of it, but tried to stay calm. But she failed, especially when their friends noticed them, waving for them to come over and hers and Sanji's eyes met for a brief moment.  
  
But she stayed at the exact same place, not moving towards their friends, suddenly recalling all the feelings he had brought to her when he visited her. Tears were already swelling up in her eyes and she wanted to turn around, just leave.

  
“Everything is alright. Relax...“ was Robin's whisper, pushing carefully against the shoulder of her friend to get her to move.

  
The orange-haired woman wanted to scream, tell her friend, that it was impossible under these conditions. But she couldn't. So she let herself silently guide towards the table, forcing a big smile on her lips.  _Pretending_ that everything was right.

“You are all already here!“ She exclaimed, sounding excited, faking her cheerful mood. She looked around, facing them all while greeting, even noticing an unfamiliar face between her friend Chopper and Sanji. Trying to avoid facing that man who brought up so many feeling at once inside of her, she looked interested at this man with black hair and dark circles under his eyes. He seemed quiet tall and slim. Also the tattoos on his hands fingers, spelling 'death' combined with a black crosses on the back of his hands. It made him somehow interesting and Nami was drawn to him automatically with the big, somehow dangerous smile on his face.

“And who are you?“, she asked still standing while Robin already sat down next to Franky.  
  
When that man noticed, that she adressed him, he stood up for her, offering one of his tattooed hands.  
  
“Call me _Law“,_ he said calmly, shaking her hand. “And I am Nami...“  
  
“Trafalgar Law is one of my co-workers. He is surgeon at the same hospital. I invited him to come with us, since he was interested after I told him, were we would be going tonight.“

“It's just my kind of music. You guys can call me Law anyway. But some call me _Surgeon of Death“_ Law said, grinning widely, while his name impressed the guys among them.  
  
“A killer!“ Usopp screamed, panicked already. “Call the police!“

“And how many have you killed already?“ Franky asked, leaning forward to hear more.

Law merely laughed.  
  
“Don't worry. Nobody dies at my hands. Ever. They just call me that name, whenever I enter operating room. Probably because I look as if death myself“  
  
“And you scare us...sometimes“ Chopper admitted, being shy.

Again he laughed, before he turned away from her, gripping a chair from a nearby, empty table and putting it next to him. And next to Sanji.

  
“Sit down“ Law offered, pointing at the chair.

She held her breath, knowing that she would be far to close to Sanji for her taste. But what should she do? There wasn't any other opption for her to sit on the same table like all of her other friends, since all the sitting possibilities were already taken. And she couldn't just come up with an excuse.

Already feeling suspicious, she just smiled warmly at Law, sitting down.

She felt strange between those two. The blond chef was not paying attention to her, looking through the menu with his eyes directly clued to the paper. It seemed that he didn't even noticed that she had to sit down next to him. Probably he was thinking about  _Viola._ On the other hand there was Law, getting even closer to her, by laying an arm around her back of her chair, even brushing her shoulder by doing so. It somehow felt good on one hand, knowing that Law was trying to get her attention. But on the other hand it felt strange, since it was hard to focus on this  _surgeon of death_ , while having Sanji so close to her.

Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, if a man showed his affection towards her, flirting, with different motives in mind. She would let them buy a drink or two for her, before she would get annoyed by them, leaving them, while she went home alone. But at those times she had nobody she was interested in. Nobody she loved. But now it was different.

“Is there something you want to drink. Or to eat? I would love to invite you“ Law said, whispering into her ear. She already felt his warm breath on her skin, making her spine tingle.  
  
Nami bit her lip. Nobody seemed to notice it, since all her friends were busy talking with each other. Only Robin was eyeing her, with a somewhat thoughtful, nearly infuriated look in her eyes. Surely she couldn't have heard any word Law had whispered to her, since his voice was too quiet and the music was far too loud. But with her, sitting directly across from Nami, she could see the situation the young woman was in. And by the look on her face Nami could tell, that her friend didn't like, what was going on.

Nearly unnoticeable the woman with black hair shook her head, her eyes directed at the blonde man next to her. Then they went back on her. Nami knew that Robin was scolding her silently, making her point clear of talking with Sanji, again.

Somewhere, deep inside of her, Nami knew that her friend was right. But she didn't want to. Didn't want to complicate their  _friendship_ anymore.

And Nami knew, that it was very dumb – most likely the dumbest thing imaginable – to make Sanji jealous. But on the other hand, that is, what she wanted him to be – jealous. About another man. About Law. That little, devilish part of her wanted to see him, coming back to her, crawling on all fours, begging to return to her. Something inside of her wanted him to show, that she can go on – without him.

Jealousy...Hopefully it made her feel better.

“So...“ Law suddenly started again, since Nami had stayed silent for a few moments. “...is there something you want?“

  
“ _She can get drinks on her own...“_ Nami suddenly could hear Sanji mumble next to her. He was still not looking up and she knew that his words weren't for anybody to hear. That's why she didn't respond to it, either.

  
Nami turned even more towards Law, smiling in a flirting manner at him.

“I am not sure, if a surgeon should drink something. Don't you have an operation, or other, complicated medical stuff to do, tomorrow?“

  
“Oh I? I don't drink. Never have and never will. So don't worry about that. Plus I have been driving to this place and don't want to drive with taxi home.“  
  
“You drive on your own? Then you could drive me to my flat, too?“

  
Nami could hear Sanji exhale sharply and surprised by that, she turned around for a moment, only to see him rubbing his side, glancing angrily at Zoro, who was sitting on his other side. The two of them probably had a short fight which she didn't notice, since she was talking with Law.

Trying not to be bothered or worried about him, she turned back at Law, smiling again.

“Sure. I could do that. If you finally tell me, what to drink!“

  
His flirty grin widened, waiting for Nami's answer.  
  
“I am not quiet sure...Just something that you recommend me, would be nice.“  
  
“Sure, I will bring you something.“  
  
With these words Law got up, slowly walking towards the bar. She watched him for some time, thinking to herself, that this man might be quiet a nice and cool man to get along with.

“What a strange guy...“ Sanji suddenly commented again, getting her attention.

  
She looked at him, trying to avoid his eyes. A small smile was all she could fake, while her heart was beating furiously in her chest.

“I think he is kinda nice. And he is very handsome and a surgeon. He has for sure some interesting stories to tell.“ She said, trying to shrug his words of.

“Where is your girl anyway? Viola, was it?“ She didn't need to ask for her name. It would always be burned inside of her mind. Yet she wanted to know, where this woman was, trying to pretend that she was really interested in meeting her.

“Y-yeah. Viola. She is out with a few friends of hers. Asked...asked me to come with her, but I didn't want to miss Brooks performance. That's why we are today in different locations.“  
  
Nami looked at him, her eyebrow's rising. Deep down she had the feeling that he was hiding something. That he was lying. But...Sanji would never lie to her... or would he?  
  
Nami's eyes fell on her hands, unable to stay focused on his face. It was harder every second for her, to be this close to him.  
  
' _Just friends...'_ , she recalled his words in her mind. That's what he wanted from her.

  
“O-oh. That's sad. I mean – good for you to have her. But...you know...it is sad, that she couldn't be here with you. I really wanted to meet her. But I will, someday?“  
  
“S-sure. Maybe I can bring her the next time...“

Nami parted her lips, wanting to ask him more questions about that other woman, when suddenly somebody put a cocktail down in front of her. She looked up, to see Law, having a glass of soda in his hand, too.  
  
“I hope that you enjoy it“  
  
She couldn't response, although she wouldn't tell the truth, anyway. It was a Martini. Which she didn't like. It's not like she was against pure alcohol, but she preferred all those different, sweetly and more fruity drinks out there. But since she didn't give Law a hint on what to bring her, he wouldn't have known.

But it was Sanji, who answered for her:  
  
“That's not a cocktail that Nami likes...“  
  
Both their eyes, Law's and Nami's looked astonished at the young chef, wondering why he made this remark.

“Oh...“ Law said after some time, still thinking about the words of the other man, “I didn't know that. Then I will just-“  
  
He was getting up again, but before he walked back to the bar, Nami stopped him by holding onto his tattooed wrist, gently pulling him back next to her, on his chair.

“It's fine. It is a okay cocktail. Don't worry.“  
  
Yes...she didn't like it, but she didn't want to Law to have a different opinion of her.

  
Before he had another chance to stand up, she took the glass, drinking half of it while still holding him down.

Trying not to grimace because of the drink, she smiled.  
  
“Thank you for the drink“

Feeling already dizzy because of the alcohol, she leaned closer to the man with black hair.  
  
“And now you need to drive me home. I drank something and won't be able to drive...or to go by taxi, right?“

  
She knew, that her flirty behavior was working, since Law leaned also closer, also laying a hand on her shoulder now. And she knew, that Sanji was very aware of it. Wishing, he would say something –  _do something_ against it.

But he didn't.  
  
Even before Brook turned to the microphone, greeting everybody who was in the room, he got up from his chair, walking to the bar alone.  
  
But she couldn't ask him, to get back, since Law now had all of her attention. And suddenly she wasn't sure anymore, if making Sanji jealous was the best decision she had made.

 


	12. Love Never Comes Easy

12\. Love Never Comes Easy

Oh...He could hear every word they said. Every damn whispered word. And with every word, his heart was breaking more and more, making one thing clear for him: In the end, Nami never had feelings for him and it was only all about sex. 

With every passing second it was harder and harder for him to stay, not to comment on this flirty behavior that Nami was showing towards Law. Or on the man's desperate try to get her in bed, later this evening. But with driving her home, as they both agreed on, it would surely happen. And then, he would have lost her and any chance with this wonderful woman completely.

Sure – Trafalgar Law was a good guy. He was, as far as Sanji's opinion went, good looking, seemed smart and interesting. And as a surgeon he surely had some money on his hands, which was something that Nami really appreciated. Therefor there was no doubt that Nami would't like that guy. And in the end, they would be able to fall in love...

Even after Zoro had noticed, that the blonde chef was eveasdropping those two, giving him a slight punch with elbow in his ribs, he still couldn't hold himself back, still listening every word. Watching every move out of the corner of his eyes.

When Nami was asking him about Viola, he needed to lie. He couldn't tell her the truth. Sanji didn't want for her to be bothered or that he might regret his decision. Yet, he wasn't a good liar. A very bad liar, to be exactly. And by the thoughtful look on her face, he could tell, that she wasn't believing him.

But when the orange-haired woman tried to impress Law, by drinking the cocktail, she didn't like, Sanji couldn't take it any longer. He got up, walking over to the bar.

He felt sick, not being able to see, how they were close to each other, with him even having a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly he knew that it was hard for him to pretend. But he needed to, since he wanted her to be happy.

“You will not drink, stupid ero-cook! I need somebody to drive me home!“ It was Zoro, who had also gotten up, leaning now next to him against the bar with his back, looking still over to their friends.

“What does it matter to you, shitty Marimo?“

“You just annoy me with your stupid pretending-shit! It isn't working, since you behave like her dumb little love-slave! Everybody must be noticing right now, that all she is doing is trying to get you jealous! Now get your shit together, walk over to them, kick that surgeon's ass and finally tell her that you love her and all that stuff.“

Sanji pressed his lips together, sighing.

If it was just that easy...

But it wasn't, couldn't Zoro see it! They clearly were on this friendship-state now and he didn't want to ruin it.

“Since when do you know something about love?“

“Me? I probably know a few things more, than you, as it seems.“

“Shitty Marimo...“ Sanji mumbled under his breath, while his friend ordered some beer from the cute waitress.

For about half an hour they were standing next to each other, quietly listening to the music of Brook's band. He didn't want to turn around, not wanting to see them. All the time he had his eyes clued to the band, performing on the stage.

“Can I bring you something, too?“ A sweet voice suddenly asked him, cutting off every thought he had. He still hadn't ordered anything, since he was standing here.

It was the cute waitress, a young woman with a bright smile and dark hair and she was speaking directly to him.

“Sure...“, he immediately answered, ignoring the low growl of Zoro next to him, reminding him that he is going to drive them home. “...But please something without alcohol.“

The young waitress nodded, walking over to the shelves to get him something.

“Oh, then you also don't drink alcohol?“ A male voice suddenly asked.

Astonished he turned around, to see Law appearing next to him, with two empty glasses, probably those of him and Nami.

“I am driver. So no cocktails and stuff for me“ the blonde chef said calmly, while he could hear Zoro's voice hear faintly whisper: “Kick him and get the girl!“ But he chose to ignore him.

“That's a good attitude there!“ The surgeon grinned at him widely, approving of the blonde mans opinion. Then he turned towards him more, lowering the voice, so only Sanji could hear:

“So...Nami is your friend, right?“

Sanji nodded, trying to calm his anger. Did this man really want an advice about her?

“Sure. All of those guys over there are my friends. Why are you asking?“

“Don't get me wrong, but I really like that girl. She is kinda cute and very sexy! Also very smart! I want to impress her, but I think that I have lost my chances while I brought her the wrong cocktail. You seem to know her very well – which one would you recommend for her?“

Sanji looked at Law for some time, unsure of what to do.

Sure – He could be the biggest asshole possible, by recommending something, that Nami would absolutely hate, thus Nami would lose every interest she had for this guy. But he didn't want that. If she really liked him, and Law really liked her, then he wanted to be a good friend for her.

It was an easy decision.

“Choose for Nami-san something with tangerine juice. Together with her sister she grew up on tangerine orchard, therefor she really loves those fruits. Also it must be a more sweet cocktail, but alcohol is nevertheless okay. But not too sweet!“

Law listened carefully every word, nodding at the end. Then he asked the waitress, after she was giving Sanji something to drink, to bring such a cocktail for Nami, how Sanji had described it.

“Thanks for your help! You seem to know her very well. You sure must be a close friend of her. She surely must be happy to have you in her live.“

Sanji could merely nod, desperately trying to force a smile on his face. But he failed. To conceal his failure, he drank something, turning away from Law, to watch the band playing.

“Thanks again, mate!“

And without another word, Law grabbed the glass with the cocktail, walking over to where he was sitting and presenting proudly the drink for Nami.

Sanji turned around to watch them, sighing sadly as Nami smiled at the surgeon, before he laid again an arm around her shoulder.

His heart broke even more, but Sanji knew that it was the right decision.

“I really don't understand you...“ Zoro murmured. “Why are you helping that guy? You had the opportunity to kick him to the moon! Why didn't you take it?“

“Because Nami really likes that guy. I want her to be happy...“

“That really is some pretentious bullshit, stupid cook! Then I will go over to her and tell her, that you love her!“

“You won't do that, Marimo!“ Sanji growled dangerously at his friend, ready to kick his ass, if needed.

“Why not! Somebody has to act like a grown-up man!“

“But it is not as easy, as you think it is!“

“What ain't easy?“

“Love...“ whispered Sanji, just loud enough for Zoro to hear over the music “...Love never comes easy!“

“Hell it is! But if you two are just too blinde to see, then nobody can help you!“

“But she is not in love with me!“

Zoro stared blankly at his friend. Silent for some time. Then he just shook his head, and without more words to lose, he left Sanji standing alone at the bar, getting back to his chair, sitting down. He even folded his arms before his muscular chest, stating with that, that he won't discuss this subject any longer.

It didn't even bother the man with green hair, that his friends were asking, why he behaved like that. He stayed silent, which was for the better in the end.

 

It was some time after the performance when Sanji went outside to smoke. It was already his fifth cigarette, which tried to settle his nerves and to help to collect his thoughts. 

Blowing the smoke into the air, he knew that it would not work tonight.

He sighed, annoyed by his own, dumb feelings.

“Is everything alright?“ 

A familiar voice suddenly startled him and he turned around to meet a pair of dark blue eyes, shining in the dim light of a street lantern.

“Sure, Robin-chan. I just had to go outside to catch some fresh air. But what are you doing outside? You will get a cold, if you stay any longer“ Sanji was clearly concerned about his friend and he already started to pull at his jacket, to give it to her. But she stopped him.

“Don't worry about me. I am also here for the fresh air.“

She smiled calmly at him, standing next to him for a few minutes in silence. Sanji wondered why she was here, until she spoke up again:

“What is going on between you and Zoro? You two had a fight?“

Sanji groaned at hearing that name, even rolling his eyes.

“Everything is fine. Don't worry, Robin-chan...“

“I was merely wondering, which differences you two had this time. For me it seemed like you two were discussing a particular subject...or a problem?“

Sanji looked at her, studied Robin's calm face. His eyebrows were rising, unsure what to say or to do.

Could it be, that Robin knew something? Was she sensing what was going on inside of him? Did she even know, that Sanji was in love with Nami, which was also the reason for the fight with his best, green-haired friend.

“We were talking about different guy stuff. N-nothing special...“ And for a second time, he lied to a woman on this evening. And he knew that Robin would notice.

The woman with black hair merely nodded, now also looking at him, suddenly smiling.

“Oh I suppose that the reason for your fight must have been something special, since you two are acting very strangely. I even think that it was the most special reason. But you don't need to tell me, if you don't want to... But can I ask you something else?“

“Sure“ Sanji nodded, letting the old cigarette fall to the ground, putting it out with his shoe, before he put the sixth between his lips, lighting it again.

“Don't you also think that Nami and Law would be a cute couple?“

This surprised him. He even coughed, inhaling too much smoke and even nearly swallowed his cigarette. He looked at Robin with tears in his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. He noticed that she studied him. She judged him, and by the look in her eyes he knew, that she was clearly thinking about something.

„Couple?“ He could merely bring up, wiping the tears from his eyes „...Don't you think that it is a bit early for that to think about? They know each other only for a few hours!“

“I was just thinking - asking you about your opinion. They look very happy together. He entertains her with his stories and makes her laugh. There is definitely some chemistry going on between those two.“

He didn't answer, just looked down to the ground.

“...And she really loved the second cocktail he brought her. There is some tangerine juice in it, am I right?“

Sanji nodded slowly. All of her words felt lick kicks and punches in his stomach, making him feel sick and sad at the same time.

“Sanji...what would you do, if she fell in love with this surgeon? If they had a relationship? If they would...marry...?“

Again tears crawled in his eyes. He pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a sob. 

To all of her questions, he knew the answer, but he didn't want to tell her. He couldn't, or he would start to cry. And he hated that, feeling weak and vulnerable at the same time. Feeling alone and unwanted. Unloved. 

He also didn't want to lie to her. He couldn't, unable to pretend anymore.

But by her next words, Sanji knew, that all of his pretending and lying wasn't working, anyway, since Robin already knew the truth:

“Sanji...you would die inside, wouldn't you?“

No..., he couldn't answer. But he could nod, confirming her words.

A comforting hand laid on Sanji's shoulder and when he finally looked back up, he could see some sadness in Robin's blue eyes, although she was still smiling widely at him.

“You know that love is easy. Remember that... It isn't always about getting hurt, sadness and loneliness. It isn't also just sex. There is passion, as well as there is happiness. Understanding. There are good and there are bad times. And in the end all the pain and suffering will be forgotten. Also, there are always two in that game...“

He listened carefully, soaking in every word. 

Still looking at her, he asked:

“And what should I do, Robin?“

Her smile grew even wider.

“Talk to her...It is never too late for that. And don't behave like you are somebody else...Don't lie. Be kind, like the Sanji we all know.“

Talking...Zoro also said the same thing...

Sanji didn't want to ruin their friendship. He never wanted that. But he always wanted her, always wanting his Nami-san. His Mellorine. And maybe...just maybe, his two friends were right and he should talk to her.

Finally, some hope returned inside of him, while he was starting to feel better. 

Right now, he wanted to run inside, wrap his arms around the young orange-haired woman, kiss her and tell her all about his feeling. But he had one more question, that needed to be answered:

“How did you know, that I told Zoro, that love wasn't easy?“

“Oh that...“ Robin giggled „I am just good at lipreading. Don't worry. The music was too loud to hear your little conversation!“

He thanked every heavenly being for that, when suddenly, and before he even had the chance to storm inside to his love, the entrance door opened. To his surprise it was Law, who had an arm around Nami's shoulders, ready to leave.

Everybody looked surprised at each other.

“You two are already leaving?“ Robin asked, clearly sounding surprised by that.

Nami nodded.

“Yeah. I totally forgot that Mister Arlong and a few of my co-workers are coming over to my flat tomorrow. They want to see my presentation for the new office-building. I still need to clean up and think about an excellent menu for them! I need to impress them, so they will take my drawings and for me to get my payment! Law will be driving me home.“

“But, Nami-san! I can also drive you.“ Sanji hurriedly said, wanting to step in for the surgeon, finally being able to talk with her.

“Don't worry. I don't need to go to work tomorrow. And without that beautiful woman I might get bored here alone. Now, get back inside, you two. Your other friends are already wondering were you two went.“

The blonde chef didn't like any word, coming from Law's mouth. Getting closer to them, he carefully laid a hand on Nami's wrist, holding her there and preventing her from going.

“But Nami-san...I...We have a few things to talk about...“

She looked at him with wide, brown eyes. Then she glanced at Robin and again back at him. There was some uncertainty in them. But also something else...Something that Sanji couldn't read.

“That can wait, Sanji-kun...“

It was merely a whisper that escaped her lips.

“No Nami...listen-“

“Sanji! That can wait!“ Her voice was louder this time. More dangerous. She even turned away from him, preventing him to look in her eyes. Pulling her wrist from him in the end.

“Don't worry, Mister cook-sama. I am not a bad guy. I will take good care of your friend. And you and your friends can still have a nice night. Have fun!“

Law smiled at them. Happy and comforting, to let them know, that he would do no harm to the orange-haired woman. But without waiting for a response, he guided her away from them, towards the parking lot and therefor out of their sight.

Sanji could only watch them leave, feeling paralyzed, while the sadness reached his heart once more.

“You really want her to go with that guy?“ Robin wondered behind him.

Sanji sighed, slowly shaking his head.

“No...“, he answered truthfully, “..., but if she doesn't want to talk with me, then I need to come up with a plan, to show her my love...“


	13. Her Fault

13\. Her Fault

Soft kisses trailed down her collarbone. Down between her breasts, towards her stomach, before reaching back up again. Warm hands caressed her sides, carefully stroking over her naked flesh, before lingering for some time on the inside of tights.

All she could do, was to stare at the ceiling of her bedroom, her hands laying limb next to her head on one of her countless pillows on her bed, while Law tried his best to make her feel good. To get the same lust and passion raging inside of her.

He was already naked, hovering over her with his muscular body. She couldn't deny that the view of him was stunning and that he for sure knew, what he was doing to her. Still, it felt hard for her to enjoy it, already knowing that she had to fake an orgasm in the end.

Above all – it wasn't the same as it had been with Sanji, no matter how good Law in bed was.

During their make-out session in front of the door of her flat, she couldn't take her mind off of the blonde cook. All the time she was thinking about him: How he seemed hurt, while she was talking and flirting with Law. How she was worried, as she watched him fight with his best friend Zoro. Which was different from all the times before. But her biggest concern was that strange moment outside, when Law and she were about to leave, running into Sanji and Robin outside. Her mind kept on returning his words, over and over and over.

'I...We have a few things to talk about...'

Why did he correct himself? What could be that important for them to talk, while she was in the arms of some nice guy? And why wasn't it only him, who needed to clear up a few things? Why did he need her so say something, too?

Could Robin be the reason behind it?

And what was the reason? Why was his need to talk suddenly so urgent?

Could it be...? Maybe...?

Law laid his hands on her breast, caressing them gently, putting his lips on her exposed skin of her neck.

She closed her eyes. Really wanting to like it. Really wanting to get lost by the sensations he was giving her.

But it did nothing for her. Neither was her head spinning, nor could she feel some heat rising inside of her. It just felt dull to her.

“Nami...“ He whispered. 

It sounded just like the way, Sanji would whisper her name during these moments. And she wished that it was him – the blonde cook with curly eyebrows and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Slowly Nami opened her eyes and was disapointed to see a man with dark shadows under his eyes and black hair instead.

Law was looking at her, his eyes already dark of passion and lust. She knew that he wanted her. She knew, that he was ready for the next step.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Nami knew that Law wanted the permission to go further. Nami thought that it really was nice of him to wait. And she really wanted to give in, allowing him to take her body.

Again she closed her eyes, finally wanting to say 'Yes'. But as she did so, a picture of Sanji came back in her mind, how he was holding her wrist, looking directly in her eyes. And another wave of memories hit her, of Sanji. Of the way, he would always listen to her. How he watched her every move, no matter what she was doing. How he did hold her, whenever they had slept with one another. How he had touched her, not only her body, but also her mind. How he had always smiled at her.

Before Law could ask, what had happened, she could already feel the first tear dripping of her closed eyes, slowly wandering over her cheeks and falling on her bed sheets.

“I can't do that...“ Nami finally whispered, opening her eyes. In a swift move, she covered with one hand her mouth, keeping back all the sobs that were slowly coming up her throat, while pushing the naked man softly away from her, crawling backwards until her naked back hid the headboard of her bed.

With a mixture of different feelings Law looked at her, silent for a minute.

“Listen, Law. You...you are really a nice guy and I really wanted to like you!“ She admitted, more to herself then to the surgeon. “A-and I really wanted to sleep with you. But I just can't do that! It feels so wrong...“

The first sob reached her lips, as more and more tears started to flow down her cheeks.

“Is everything alright? If you don't want to have sex, then it's totally fine. I won't pressure you into something that you don't want.“

If she could, she would have smiled at him. His words really sounded sweet, but he didn't know the real reason behind it.

But there were no words escaping her lips. Only another sob, as she looked at him, while he was still kneeling at the end of her bed.

Then suddenly, his face changed, probably realizing something, that made him sad and angry at the same time.

“It's that blonde cook, am I right?“

He didn't sound the same. All the kindness and calmness were gone, while his eyes filled with even more anger.

Yet, she couldn't answer. And by that reaction, he knew, that he was right.

“Then, what is this shit? Why am I even here? Did you just wanted to use me?“

“No, Law! Listen-“

“You just wanted to make him jealous, isn't it right?“

Yes, he was right. And they both knew.

Before she could stop him, Law got up, grabbing his boxers, which were laying somewhere on the ground and put them on.

“This is no stupid soap opera! This is real live, you know? You just can't go around and play with everyones feelings!“

Law was faster dressed than he had been undressed, finally facing her again, pointing with his finger at her, like a father, scolding his child.

“I hope you are ashamed of yourself! It hadn't to be this way, but if you try something dumb like getting somebody jealous, you should also have thought about the consequences. Like hurting other peoples feelings. Nobody deserves that.“

She stared at him, shocked about every spoken word. But it was the truth. And she knew it, even before she started her wicked plan.

With one more dissapointed and angry look, he turned around, storming out of her bedroom. 

“I should have know that there was something going on between these two!“ Was the last angry rant that Nami could hear, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself.

And after a few more seconds, her front door went shut with a loud bang. 

Law was gone. 

Nami was all alone.

Still sitting on her bed, only wearing some panties, she finally stopped crying. She knew it was the right way to end it, before something more had developed between them. Before there would be real feelings between them... But right now she knew, that she could never develop some feelings for another guy. Not for Law and not for anybody else. Her heart was already belonging to that blonde cook, dating somebody else but her.

And that was only her fault.

Her fault, that Sanji hadn't fallen in love with her. Her fault, that she was always pushing him away. 

Above all - it had been her, who did came up with that dumb idea of having sex and friendship at the same time. And it had been her own fault, that she was the one, who had developed feelings for him. Not ending it, before it was too late...

And now she had to live with the consequences.

Yes, she was sorry. Very sorry. Although she hadn't told Law that. But she hoped that he would get over it soon and that it wouldn't be a problem, whenever Law was going to see Chopper, since those two were working at the same hospital. And that it wouldn't be a problem whenever she would need his help.

But in the end...it was her fault, that this night had ended up like that. She should have known better and she definitely should have listened to Robin's words...

And now she was alone and by the way it felt, she will always be...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little project of my favorite couple in One Piece: Nami x Sanji. I have first uploaded it on fanfiction.net and will now also add it to this side. I write it to improve my English :D   
> Here won't be any explecide scenes, but if I decide to write some than I will add them in a seperated One-Shot.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it :D


End file.
